Cursed
by MoB24
Summary: Piper Jackson doesn't have the most pleasant life, considering that she has no friends and her brother left her after a year of her mothers demise. It doesn't help that she is the most ugliest being to have ever tread upon the Earth, and has to wear a headscarf at all times. What happens when she finally cracks and runs away only to be kidnapped?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All the characters from both series belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Prologue

The twelve Olympians are in the throne room currently holding a meeting. Ever since the fall of Troy, Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty, was forbidden by the fates from having any children since it was her meddling that caused one of the bloodiest wars in history. It has been two thousand years and Aphrodite is nine months pregnant. A few years ago she fell in love with a mortal man who caught her attention by writing an entire play based on her. Now she is due any day, and the gods are debating on whether to destroy the infant or not. A few days ago Apollo, the god of prophecies, spewed out one:

_"The cursed child of the doves will be the key to evil's rising."_

Unfortunately only one line was revealed, and after that scenario a meeting was in order to decide the fate of the child.

"I say we kill the child," Zeus demands.

"Yes I agree, we can prevent mass destruction in the future by doing so!" Hera explains.

"No! We shall do no such thing, only a part of the prophecy was revealed, maybe there is more than this than meets the eye. Prophecies always have more than meaning." Artemis carefully words trying not to make the king of gods mad.

Athena ponders for a moment before answering, "I agree with Artemis father, murder will not solve anything, prophecies always come true no matter what."

"I say we should kill it," Aphrodite exclaims shocking everyone in the room.

"How could you say such a vile thing? We are talking about your child's fate, the product of your love! What in Zeus's name would want you to murder your own?" Hestia angrily proclaims after coming out of the daze.

Aphrodite looks down, "the fates cursed my child to be the ugliest being to live." She whispers "it will be revolting and if anyone finds out that it is my child, they will mock me by saying 'how could the goddess of beauty bore such a hideous monster?'"

"Wow Aphrodite, I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that you know a big word like revolting or that you could stoop so low," Apollo exclaims.

"Apollo this is no joking matter." Poseidon snaps, "Aphrodite this is your first child in centuries, are you sure you want to kill it?" The sea god asks slowly.

"Yes, I don't want the thing to blemish my name." Aphrodite whispers sadly.

Artemis looks at her with disbelief, how can a mother wish death upon her own child for something so…trivial.

"What do you think daughter?" Zeus asks the goddess of wisdom.

Athena swiftly answers "We can hide its scent and place it in a mortal family and bear no news of the event. Currently no one knows of Aphrodite's pregnancy except the Olympians, and it shall stay that way. If this is kept in secrecy then evil won't find the child resulting the prophecy to be unfulfilled…for now. During the time being we can find out what evil stirs and prevent it from causing future harm."

Zeus considers this proposal, "Who votes in keeping the child alive?"

Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Poseidon raise their hands.

"Majority rules, the child shall stay alive," Zeus grimly states.

A few days later Aphrodite gives birth to a hideous baby girl.

"Artemis you are to find a family to place the girl in." Zeus commands.

She nods and places the child in the middle of the throne room. The gods and goddesses surround the unfortunate girl.

"I Artemis bless thee with the gift of archery."

"I Athena bless thee with internal wisdom."

"I Aphrodite bless thee with the gift of charmspeak."

"I Ares bless thee with the instinct and knowledge of self-defense."

"I Hestia bless thee with the gift of duty and comfort."

"I Apollo bless thee with the gift of song."

After the gods and goddesses bless her, Poseidon whispers something in Artemis ear. She raises an eyebrow and Poseidon sighs.

Artemis heads to Athens, Greece with the child safely bundled up in her arms. She heads into a poverty ridden neighborhood and goes to the last house down the street. She stops at a small cottage and places the child on the doorstop. "Make us proud." The goddess whispers before knocking the door and disappearing in thin air. A woman in her early twenties answers the door. Her wavy black hair tumbles down her shoulders and confusion fills her warm hazelnut brown eyes. Her eyes search the small outside area until her they fall upon the sleeping newborn on the mat. She picks up the child and glances once more outside before going inside her small house. A child with messy black hair and sea green eyes rushes to the woman.

"Mommy what's that?" The boy asks excitedly.

The woman ponders for a second and answers, "your new baby sister." She frowns at the child and couldn't help but pity it. The child has puffy, blood red lips and a small crooked nose. Her face is shaped like a potato and her cheeks are chubby. Her ears are proportional and she has little pieces of hair sticking out in random places on her head. She is the ugliest baby the woman has ever seen. The boy smiles breaking the woman's gaze and the girl's eyes flutter open. The woman gasps at the girls ever changing eyes; they were the most beautiful pair of eyes she has ever seen! The girl's eyes change color like a kaleidoscope.

The woman smiles genuinely "hi there baby girl! I'm Sally Jackson, your mother and this is your big brother Percy Jackson." She points to the boy with the lopsided grin.

"What should we name her?" Sally asks her son and he scrunches his face.

He smiles and shouts "Piper!" The baby smiles at the name and both mother and son smile back.

"Piper Jackson, welcome to the family."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It has been four years since Sally has taken Piper under her wing and life has not been easy for the family. Sally works two jobs to provide for her growing children along with Percy who works as a paperboy and a shoe shiner. They both work all day long leaving Piper to manage the house, which she doesn't mind. Piper cooks the meals with what she can and cleans the house to keep her busy. Sally was shocked when she found Piper neatly dicing vegetables a year ago, when she was three years old. After seeing her abilities Sally had a suspicion that she is a demigod like her brother Percy.

Ever since Piper's arrival, people have been tormenting her because of her appearance. Adults and children abuse her over her cursed looks, physically and mentally. It got so bad, that Sally had to hide her face through a hijab, when Piper came home one time with a black eye and a bloody nose. She prayed to the gods and an enchanted headscarf was placed on the girls head. Ever since then, Sally forbids Piper from ever taking it off in public in fear for her daughter's safety. Sally loves Piper like she was her own and the feelings are reciprocated. Piper loves her mother and brother more than anything and she tries to make their lives at ease. They are the only things she has in the cruel world. She has no friends, the kids laughed in her face when she tried to befriend them. She's alone for most of the day but she never complains about it. She's grateful for what she has, considering since she seen people who have no one at all in their lives.

Percy is a handsome boy with his messy black hair that slightly covers his friendly, sea green eyes. He loves his family more than anything, and he is very protective over them. Percy had seen Piper being beaten by vicious kids once and ever since then he has been over protective of her. He helps out his mother by working as the paper boy and taking any other small job on the way. He also has no friends; he refuses to make them after seeing how they bully his baby sister. They try to befriend him as he is, somehow very popular, but he turns them down, content with his sister as his only friend. He knows how his sister came into their lives as does she, but he nevertheless loves her along with their mother.

Piper is intelligent for her age and she can figure anything out except for one thing.

"Mommy why am I so ugly?" She asks Sally while they're folding clothes.

Sally immediately stops and grips Piper's shoulders forcing her daughter to look at her.

"Piper Jackson, never say that ever. You are beautiful inside and out and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, understand." Piper looks at her and can see the sincerity in her eyes and nods.

Sally smiles, "good and remember that beauty is only skin deep and what truly matters is here." She places her hand on her heart. Sally means what she says and is grateful to whatever god sent her Piper. She is grateful to have the two most wonderful kids in the world.

Three years later Sally marries the rich banker, Tristan Mclean. They accidently bumped into each other in the market while heading to their destinations. It was "love at first sight" for the couple and they quickly hit it off. The kids accepted the man with open arms seeing that their mother was extremely happy. After they marry, the happy family moves to Delphi. The kids catch up on their education, which they couldn't afford before.

Another three years pass and today is Piper's tenth birthday. Sally takes Piper for an outing in the market place. They peacefully walk hand in hand on the trail that leads to the bazaar. Out of nowhere a mad horse gallops to the child. Sally pushes Piper out of the way and falls into a box of crates. She quickly gets up and see's the horse trampling her mother repeatedly on her chest.

Tears stream down her face "NO!" A blood curdling scream releases from her mouth. The horse trots away leaving a bloody body on the ground. Piper rushes to her mother's side; she grabs Sally's hand and grips it to her chest. Piper sobs furiously and Sally coughs up blood. Sally smiles sadly at her daughter and a tear escapes her eye.

"Piper I love you," Piper shakes her head knowing where this is going and Sally takes a deep breath. "Promise me that you'll take care of your brother for me." Sally asks while gripping Piper's hand, she coughs up more blood. "Never forgot that you are beautiful. I love you." She takes a shaky breath and unclips her necklace. She hands it to Piper and loosens her grip. Piper shakes her head in disbelief and she starts rubbing Sally's hand.

"Mom?" She whispers, "this isn't funny, please wake up." She cries harder "wake up please! You are not going to die!" She starts shaking her shoulders rapidly, "wake up!" She stops and slumps her shoulders "please" she whispers. She stands up and screams at the sky. Everyone starts crowding around her, watching her like a drama. "Scram!" She screams and falls to her knees. She sobs into her mother's neck which is now cold. A hand lightly squeezes her shoulder; she turns to a man who has messy black hair and sea green eyes. An exact replica of Percy except the older version.

"I already informed your family and the burial arrangements have been made. I'm sorry for your loss." He says before walking away, leaving the scent of sea salt in the air. "Wait!" She yells and he stops, "who are you and why are you helping me?" She asks and he smiles sadly. "A friend," and with that he leaves.

Piper stays with her mother until they pick up her corpse, she skips the funeral and stays where she is. She grips the necklace her mother gave and opens it. It is a locket with a picture of her mother, Percy, and herself smiling. She looks at the picture and a tear escapes "I promise" she whispers. She finally leaves her spot and heads home before sundown.

She returns home to a drunk Tristan and an angry Percy.

"What happened?" Percy asks, restraining his voice from yelling. She explains what happened and his eyes glow with rage.

"You idiot! You could've saved her!" He yells and stuns Piper. He never raised his voice at her.

"How could I? She pushed me into wooden crates." She calmly replies and he gets angrier.

"You could've gotten up faster! Mom died because of you! I never want to see you again, I hate you!" He punches the wall, stalks out the door and disappears into the forest.

Piper stands there dazed and his words keep echoing in her head. _"You could've saved her. She died because of you, I hate you!"_ Howling snaps her out of her shock and she grabs a bow and arrow from the mantle on the fire place and quickly heads to the forest.

The sun is setting and she franticly searches for Percy. She stumbles at a small creek and sees Percy crying. She sighs with relief and quietly sits down next to him. After a few minutes he notices her and they stare at one another with grief. Before they can say anything, growling interrupts the silence. Piper breaks the gaze and turns to a large wolf, she gets up along with Percy. The wolf howls, and Piper quickly makes up a plan to escape.

"Percy I want you to run all the way home and wait for me there." She says quietly and Percy stares at her like she grew another head.

"Are you crazy? Piper I'm not leaving you here." He stubbornly argues.

The wolf slowly starts walking towards them and another howl erupts in the distance.

"If you ever loved me then you will listen to me, now go!" She says with her heart beating briskly.

Piper grabs a rock and hurls it at the wolf, distracting it for a moment. Percy hesitates then dashes away leaving Piper alone with the animal. The wolf regains its composure and snarls at Piper. She slowly draws the arrow and carefully aims it at the wolf. It growls and launches itself at Piper; she launches the arrow and hits the animal midair. The wolf howls in agony and falls to the ground. With the adrenaline still rushing, she sprints for home before other wolves appear at the scene.

She reaches home before sunset and worries if Percy came home or not. _Did he get lost? What if something else happened on the way? _Thoughts race her mind as she sees Percy pacing back and forth in their back yard. She sighs and runs over to him. She grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug. He tenses and relaxes, hugging her back. She pulls back and swipes his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"I thought something happened to you." She quietly says and he snorts.

"You're the one who faced a wolf by yourself; I thought something happened to YOU." He emphasizes and she slightly smiles.

His expression turns serious and looks her in the eyes.

"Never do that again. Do you know how worried I was? I thought my sister got torn apart by wolves! He scolds and she rolls her eyes.

"I make no promises and I'm fine, I took care of it." She reassures him and he sighs.

"Piper I'm so sorry for what I said early I didn't mean it, I was just-shh. She interrupts and she gives him another hug.

She soothingly rubs small circles on his back as tears sink into her shoulder. "I know you didn't mean anything you said before. You were angry and hurt that…it happened, its okay. He pulls back from the hold and he stares at her with agony and regret in his eyes.

"No it's not Piper, I blamed you for something that you had no control over. When I left you there in the woods, I thought you were going to leave me too…and those words would've been the last thing you would've heard if you died." He whispers and continues, "I'm sorry for being a jerk, please forgive me."

Piper shakes her head, "You didn't leave me back there, I told you to go and I already told you that I knew you didn't mean anything you said before, it's okay. How can I forgive you when I'm not even mad? And I'm not planning to leave anytime soon." She smiles and he smiles back.

They go to Percy's room and avoid Tristan on the way. They both sit on his bed and make small talk. Piper's eyes start to water, she misses her mother, Sally who took her in and loved her as her own. She loved Piper as much as she loved Percy. Percy wipes her tears that she hadn't notice falling. He hugs while she cries, it is worse for her, she saw her mother die and on her birthday as well. After a while they try to sleep but can't. Percy lies down and puts his head on Piper's head, she strokes his hair and sings a soft lullaby. Like her mother used to do. He drifts asleep and she kisses his forehead before carefully leaving, making sure not to wake him.

She goes to the kitchen to check on Tristan and is shocked at what she sees. Bottles and cans litter the floor and tables and it reeks of alcohol. She sees Tristan drinking a wine bottle in the corner of the room. She rushes over to him and snatches the bottle away.

"Whaaat you doo tha for?" He slurs and tries to get up from the floor. He sways and Piper grabs his arm before he can fall.

"You have had enough to drink for a lifetime and it's time for bed." Piper says trying to drag her stepfather out of the kitchen. He stops walking and vomits on her shoes. She closes her eyes and begins counting down from ten. He wipes his mouth with his sleeves and puts a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhhh don't tell your mother," he says while laughing.

Her eyes water and she drags him to his room. He immediately passes out once his head comes in contact with his pillow. She leaves the room and enters the kitchen again. Piper gets a trash bag under the sink and picks up the cans and bottles. After that she mops the kitchen and bleaches the counter tops. Two hours later, she finally finishes and heads to bed.

She grips Sally's necklace and a tear escapes an eye.

"I promise." She whispers before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Eleven years have passed since my mother died. I still remember what happened that vividly day, there's not a day that I haven't thought about her and how she saved my life. Anyways, Tristan came home drank nearly every day for two weeks since she died. He finally stopped after marrying Cora one month later after her demise. Percy and I thought it was cruel that he forgot our beloved mother so quickly but he reasoned that it was because we needed a mother in our lives to love and raise us. Bull shit, he married that tramp for pleasure and Percy and I knew it. Our stepmother had "an illness that prevented her from moving so much." So I had to cook and clean while she leisurely sat on the couch watching TV or peacefully sleeping in her room. I didn't mind, it kept me busy but I did mind Cora. Funny how she didn't have any medication for her "illness" or remember it as well. Percy and I hated her with all our heart.

She convinced Tristan to cut off our education just to prove that he loves her more than us. Guess who he sided with, Cora. We loved him dearly and we assumed he did as well until the incident. Who knew that living with your stepfather for years wouldn't make any difference to him? I had to continue our education through books in the library. I learned the material first and then I taught Percy afterwards. We both have dyslexia and ADHD but I'm a quick learner. I love learning new material, Percy however hated it. Anytime I mentioned the words learn or book he groaned dramatically and complained how terrible it is. It's a wonder how I taught him, as he easily got frustrated, especially in math and English. We spent hours on just one problem, he always wanted to give up but I wouldn't let him. I didn't give up on him either no matter how much of pain he could be.

A day after Percy's eleventh birthday he ran away. For reasons unknown, he left me with the devil and her minion. I tried to hate him for leaving me and not taking me with him but I couldn't. No matter how much I tried to, I couldn't, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at him. He never even left a note, or gave any warning for the sudden disappearance. I can't help but think if it was my fault that he left but I know that isn't true or hope it isn't at least. He never came back or stopped for a visit, I tried to find him by asking around neighboring towns if they knew anything but my efforts went in vain. I couldn't find one piece of information on him and after a couple of years I gave up, and merely prayed that he was alright.

Life has not been pleasant for me, since Percy left and Tristan worked all day, I was stuck with the wicked witch of the west. Cora had made my life a living hell ever since Percy left. He always had to threaten her to leave me alone and for some reason she was scared of him. Cora always taunted me on how it was my fault that my brother left and how I didn't have any friends. She never left a stone unturned when complaining about me to Tristan. She blamed me for petty and large matters that I haven't even acknowledged before her speaking about it. I tried telling him the truth, but he wouldn't accept it, he always sided with her and scolded me for doing my nonexistent actions. I got used to the arguing so I just tuned them out; it still irritated me though when she had that knowing smirk on her pretty face. She was beautiful; I had to give her that, but only on the outside. On the inside she was as ugly as she was evil.

She always gloated on how beautiful she was and how hideously terrifying I was. She knew the reasons why I wear my hijab, and she mocked me for it. Calling me a coward for not showing my face or how ugly I am that babies cry when they look at me. It took all my will power not to give her a black eye or a bloody nose. I had to restrain myself from hurting her so I wouldn't get kicked out of my home. If I even raised my voice at her I would get punished.

I don't have anyone to confide in, Percy was the only who listened he was my only friend. I didn't try to make friends; everyone in town already hated me. They thought of me as a monster since they knew what was hidden beneath my headscarf. Citizens teased me and sometimes even threw rocks or other objects at me if I got to close. Seems like everyone was hell bent on tormenting me.

One day curiosity got the best of Cora, and she yanked off my hijab a few months after my sixteenth birthday. She screamed in terror and left the house claiming that she couldn't live with such a monster. Have to say, it was the best day of my life. The thing that called itself human was finally out of my hair. All was well until Tristan found out and he was outraged. He locked me in my room with no food or water for an entire week. Luckily his punishment had many flaws in it. One, my room didn't have a lock in it so he had to use a chair which takes a little shaking for it to fall. Second, his pea sized brain failed to comprehend that someone always took care of the house since he works all day long. The housekeeper took pity on me and gave me food and water. Last but not least, my room has a secret door that led to the basement which was always unlocked. Anyways since his woman left him he always comes home drunk when he wasn't working.

So here I am currently absorbing the works of many classic authors. My love for reading or learning never decreased. I am twenty-one years old soon to be twenty two in one month and I'm still living with Tristan. I felt that I owed him for giving me shelter and food, even after scaring off his second wife. So I take care of him and the house, also I don't know where I would go if I left.

Tristan bursts through the living room, drunk as usual. A string of profanity leaves his mouth once he sees me. He blames me for ruining his life which is quite the opposite if you ask me. It doesn't bother me, he's drunk for starters and he never liked me and the feeling is mutual. I get off the sofa and help him take of his coat. I lead him to the kitchen and set up his dinner, macaroni and cheese. He doesn't even eat dinner but he demands that I make it anyways which doesn't make sense. You never argue with a drunk though, it's pointless and dangerous. Tristan abruptly gets up from his chair, startling me.

"Piper you useless piece of trash, I'm allergic to cheese, are you trying to kill me?!" He slurs and yells.

I roll my eyes, "you're not allergic to cheese and if I tried to kill you, you would've been dead by now." His stupidity does not fail to amuse me.

He struts his way towards me, swaying a bit and punches me.

"Bitch! You should be grateful that I didn't haul your sorry ass out when Sally died!" He retorts as I regain my composure. Fear starts rushing through me; he has never raised his hand on me before, no matter how drunk he has gotten.

I calmly tell him to sit down but he instead slaps me for telling him what to do. On instinct, I grab his hand and judo-flip him, his head makes contact with the wooden floor and he grows unconscious. I quickly run out door and run far away.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I wake up with a pounding headache and find myself in a room with gray walls and wooden falls. I touch my face as I recall of last night's events at the house. I freeze, I can't feel the soft cotton hovering over my face. My hijab is gone, I frantically get up from the floor- which I was sleeping on- that would explain my stiff neck. My eyes trail the room, hoping to find a blob of black sticking out.

"Looking for this?" A voice interrupts my search; I turn and find a woman around my age holding my hijab. She has long platinum wavy and curly hair like me, except her hair is platinum blonde while mine is dark brown. Her eyes are a fierce shade of gray that seem to analyze your next move before you even make it. She is about my height and is a bit lighter than me but not that much. She is very pretty, I nod and she hands me my hijab.

I bundle my rough, brittle hair in a bun and carefully place the headscarf on.

"Sorry I had to take it off and heal your wounds. You came here with a black eye and a bloody nose, nothing big." I raise my eyebrows at her, wow I didn't know Tristan did that much damage. I was expecting a small bruise to form not a black eye or a bloody nose.

I glance around the room once more, "where am I and how did I get here?"

She sadly smiles "you're on a ship in the middle of the ocean and I don't know. You came here last night unconscious." My eyes widen and I stare at her in disbelief.

"Ship, unconscious? How the hell did I get here?" I start panicking.

"Hey its okay, relax and try to remember what happened." She says and I follow. I close my eyes and last night's events flash through my mind.

_I ran away after Tristan hit me and I somehow ended up on the beach. It was night and I was watching the wave's crash into the rocks. I tried to think of how I was going to survive since I had no money or food on me. I sense someone near and I turn around to a man with a shovel. He smiles than lifts the shovel over my head, and I black out before I can scream._

I'm such an idiot, how could I have stood there and watch him _attack_ me? The woman must've seen the frustration on my face, though I don't know how since the only thing that is revealed are my eyes.

"I can see that you figured out how you got here." She says and I nod.

"Yeah I was on the beach and I heard something, I turned around and saw a short man with black hair and black eyes with a shovel, and here I am now."

She frowns "that man is Bert, my guard. I wonder why he was ordered to capture you."

I shouldn't have run away, I would've been stuck with Tristan but at least I wouldn't have been kidnapped.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She introduces and I stare at her puzzled.

"Piper Jackson and what are you talking about?" She sighs and tells me to sit down.

"Alright well do you know the Greek gods and goddesses?" She asks and I nod.

"Well they're real and like the stories they went on having affairs with mortals, resulting in demigods, which you and I are." I absorb the information and take a moment for it to sink in.

"Alright well, how are you Athena's daughter if she sworn to be an eternal maiden and how do you know if I'm a demigod."

She smiles "you know you're the first newcomer who has ever asked me that and Luke wouldn't have captured you if you weren't one." She bitterly says his name.

"I take it that you don't seem to find whoever this Luke is to be very pleasant."

She laughs "Yes, Luke is the captain of this ship and I absolutely loathe him." A door opens and interrupts our conversation. The man who kidnapped me stands before us.

"The captain wishes to see you both." We stand up and follow him to wherever.

He leads us to the deck and I see about a hundred men scattered here. They all stop what they're doing and turn their attention towards us. What scares me is that I can't see any other women on board. A man around twenty five approaches us. He has ice blue eyes and dirty blonde hair; he could've been attractive if it isn't for that long scar sliding down the side of his face. He smiles at Annabeth and she scowls at him, seems like someone's got a crush. He turns to me and my eyes narrow at him.

"Welcome to the Luke Castellan, L.C for short." I scoff; naming your ship after yourself, talk about ego.

"For what purpose did you bring me here? I demand to be set free!" I yell and a man with an eye patch growls.

"Watch it girlie, you treat the captain here with respect." He warns and Luke shakes his head.

"It's alright Nathan, she doesn't know and I think she has a right to know why she's here." Nathan nods and Luke answers.

"You are here to help my dear Annabeth serve the ship." Annabeth glares at Luke. He ignores her "you will cook and clean, Annabeth will tell you the schedule."

"What if I refuse? Why me?" I ask irritated at this man's manner.

He smiles "I don't think you have much of choice now considering we are in the middle of the ocean and you were just there at the right place and right time."

I clench my fists, he notices and smirks. "You're dismissed, now get cooking lunch is in two hours." I turn and start to follow Annabeth and Bert, until someone yanks off my hijab. Everyone gasps and I turn to Luke. He shudders and I snatch my hijab and put it back on. I follow Annabeth and she turns to Luke and flips him off. I laugh and she smiles while Luke glares at both of us.

Bert locks us in the Kitchen and leaves. I wash my hands and Annabeth follows.

"I'm sorry for what Luke did out there, he can be such a…"

"Jackass?" I continue and she laughs "and why are you apologizing? It's not your fault he's such a…"

"Jackass?" She finishes and I smile, I'm beginning to like her.

"Yeah and what is up with you and him. Seems like someone has an admirer." I tease and she grunts.

"Admirer doesn't even suit; it's more like an obsessed stalker." She sighs, "ever since I've been on this ship he's been expressing his love for me. In his free time, he watches me and orders me to spend time with him. In fact he already knew all the information on me before I even step foot on this ship. I hate him with all my heart, but he can't seem to take a hint."

I can't help but pity her, and wonder how long she's been here.

"I'm sorry maybe he'll stop since I'm here now." I try to help and she slightly smiles.

"Maybe, so do you know how to cook?" She asks and I nod.

She sighs relieved, "oh good I thought I would have to spend all my time teaching you. I guess not, so what do you want to make?"

I shrug and she ponders for a second "how about beef stew?" She offers and I nod. We get out the ingredients and get at it. I start chopping the vegetables and she prepares the broth. I'm still confused on her being a child of Athena with Athena being a maiden goddess.

"So how are you a child of Athena?" I ask.

"Oh right, you know how Athena was born right?" She asks and I nod.

"Yes through Zeus's head, right?" I ask and she nods.

"Well her children are the born the same way except she creates them first and insert whatever genetics she wants in them." She answers and I stand there amazed at the fact a maiden goddesses found a way to have children. Well Athena is the goddess of wisdom.

"That is amazing!" I exclaim and she nods in agreement, "yes it is pretty mystifying when you think about it."

"So are all the shipmates here demigods?" I ask and she nods, "yes but most are sons of minor gods."

"How do you know who your godly parent is?" I wonder out loud.

"You get claimed by them with their symbol, like I was claimed by mother when I was seven with a small owl appearing over my head." She answers and I frown.

"What if you never get claimed?" She frowns, "then you never know."

She puts a hand on my shoulder, "don't worry almost everyone gets claimed, I bet you will too eventually. Maybe your godly parent is waiting for the right time and place to do so."

I smile at her then frown, "why are you being so nice to me?" No stranger has ever treated me with such kindness as she has, and she's seen what I look like as well. Anyone who has seen me either ran away like Cora or treated me with hostility.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused, I sigh and then explain.

"Everybody in my town tormented me because of my appearance. You are the first to show any kindness towards me. How can you even after knowing what a monster I look like." I look at my feet embarrassed of myself.

"Well for starters the people in your town are shallow and incompetent fools for being so biased and prejudice. They have no right to judge someone based on their appearance. It's stupid and irrational to do so, and you do not look like a monster. I should know, I've seen plenty of those in my life."

I frown "what do you mean monsters?"

"Well just like the Greek gods the monsters are real too. Like Pasiphae or medusa. They target demigods to kill like they did before. Monsters don't really die, they get sent to Tarturus and reform again and return when they are done. Sometimes they return in centuries or the next year it all depends."

"Okay so I'm assuming you have a weapon to slay the monsters."

She nods "I did have one until Luke captured me and stored it somewhere else on the ship. Anyways you do not look like a monster, beauty is only skin deep and what truly matters is what's in your heart."

I smile, mom used to tell me that all the time gods I miss her.

"Thanks for the inspirational speech."

"I mean every word I said," she replies and I nod.

We finish the stew and start pouring it in the bowls. Annabeth gets a separate tray and puts a bowl of stew and a cup of water along with utensils on the side.

I ask "What are you doing?"

"Luke makes me hand deliver his food, so he can spend time with me," she replies.

I snort "an excuse to stay on his lazy ass." I go over and spit in his stew.

"Gross," she says and I laugh.

"Yeah well Karma's a bitch." Serves him right for yanking off my hijab.

She laughs "yeah it is but I have to go now, the men will start coming in ten minutes, Bert will unlock the door and you will serve the crew when they come and they will eat in their rooms. I'll try to come back early to help you."

Bert unlocks the door and she leaves with his highness's food. After five minutes the men start coming one by one. I each give them a bowl of stew and a cup of water, I would give them a tray but that would mean more dishes to clean. Annabeth hasn't shown up yet, and I begin to worry. She said she would come back to help, what if Luke is crossing his limits. I'm going to check on her after I'm done serving. I'm down to my last man. I hand the food to a tall, chubby man.

"Thanks ugly," he says.

I roll my eyes, is that the best he can do I've been called worst. "You're welcome, oleaginous."

He cocks his head to the side, unable to comprehend that he has been insulted. Figures, nearly all the men on this ship are complete imbeciles.

"I just called you fat you idiot, of course your pea-sized brain wouldn't be able to comprehend anything I say, I'm surprised you even have one in that large hollow head of yours."

He scoffs "at least I'm not as hideous as medusa, smart ass."

I start clapping "I'm surprised but happy you know what hideous means. Now leave before your stupidity starts affecting me."

Before he can retort Annabeth comes back and tells him to leave before lunch is over. Bert locks us in the kitchen and leaves to finish eating. I happily start setting our plates on the table, I'm glad to see my new friend unharmed.

"Sorry I couldn't make it, Luke insisted on me staying to keep him company, I declined of course but he is very…persistent so I had to stay," She explains.

"It's alright I'm just glad to see you're okay, I thought Luke did something to you. I was going to check up on you after I was done serving but you came back." I admit and we both begin eating after I pull off my hijab.

"I like how you handled that man out there; using witty comebacks that he can't even comprehend makes it even more insulting to him." She complements and I laugh.

"Thanks but I thought you came in the end," I reply.

"I was there listening to the whole thing, I would've came and defended you but you seemed to handle it well and it was highly amusing to watch." She says and I smile.

"Thanks and that man had it coming with his lame insult." We eat in silence and I start to think.

"Hey Annabeth, how'd you end up here if you don't mind me asking?"

She swallows her soup "I don't mind you're my friend and I feel like I can trust you. I guess I should start from the beginning, since the events lead up to my capture."

"My father, Fredrick Chase, never loved me he only kept me because of my mother." She looks down and I put a hand over hers for comfort.

"He got married to Susan Jan when I was five years old. A year later she bore my two stepbrothers Mathew and Bobby Chase. She also hated me; she blamed me for the monster attacks and for endangering her family. The only ones who loved me were my brothers, but Susan kept them away from me, afraid they would get killed. Susan always yelled at me for things I didn't do and my father always sided with her. After taking the hint I wasn't wanted, I ran away when I was seven. I took a celestial bronze dagger from my father's study and left." My eyes widen at her and she gives a small smile. That is very courageous for someone to do at such a young age.

"I survived on my own for three years, until my father found me coincidentally at an art museum where I was working at. I worked small jobs to buy food and water and lived in shelters. He found me and insisted that he changed his ways and begged me to come home. I always dreamed that he would find me and change his ways so we can live as a big happy family. So of course I listened and went home with him." She scowls at the memory.

"Things were alright for a couple years, my father loved me and my stepmother was kind to me as well. We tolerated each other and my brothers loved me. Of course happy endings don't exist, and things became worse than before over time. My father's hostile attitude returned along with my step mothers and they made my life a living hell. The only persons who didn't hate me were my brothers but they were forbidden from any form of communication with me. So I ran away again when I was eighteen, I migrated frequently and got jobs along the way. A year and half ago, I was in the market place in some small town and I met Luke there. He told me that he is a son of Hermes and that I should join Gaea." I furrow my eyebrows at her.

"Alright well you know who Gaea is right?" She asks and I nod.

"Well, she is waking from her slumber. Gaea is evil, she hates the gods and she was the one who told Kronos to slay Ouranos for imprisoning her children. She was angry at the gods for also killing and imprisoning her children. So she made giants that oppose each god, leading to the first giant war. The gods won the war and they couldn't kill Gaea so they put her to sleep. She is too powerful to kill; she is still powerful in her sleep but not much of a threat. Anyways she is now waking and if she fully wakes then we are all doomed," she explains.

"Wow I can't believe mother Earth is evil," I say and she nods.

"Well believe it, if she wakes fully then she will destroy the world and create a new one consisting of her children only. She is luring in demigods and monsters to help her, promising them whatever they want in return," she says. I let the information sink in before asking.

"What is keeping her from waking completely if she already has her army?"

"That I do not know, my mother only revealed some information to me a couple years back in a dream." She answers and I ask.

"Your mother visited you in a dream?"

She nods, "yes gods and goddesses visit their children, but usually it's not a good thing if they do and they only do it occasionally."

I sigh and she continues, "Anyways Luke asked me if I wanted to join her army, and I refused so he kidnapped me because 'he fell in love with me.'" She air quotes.

I snort, "Figures he wouldn't take rejection well."

She nods, "so here I am now, a maid to this ship."

After we finish eating, we clean the kitchen and start doing the dishes that the men returned a few minutes ago. I rinse while Annabeth soaps, we work in comfortable silence. Since she told me her life's story I think she has a right to know mine as well.

"You know you're not the only with a messed up family." I tell her about my family, on how I ended up on Sally's doorstep to what lead me to run away, I even told her about Percy.

"Piper I'm sorry about your mother, and I hope you know it's not your fault and I wonder if your brother is a demigod."

I shrug, "I don't know, he never showed any signs of being one except for dyslexia and ADHD like me and his love for water. He was never claimed and if he is one then our mother never told us."

She ponders for a second as she cleans the sink, "he might be a son of a minor water god and your mom might've never knew his father was a god, it has happened before."

I shrug "I just wish I'd known why Percy left me, and why he didn't take me with him. He never even came back for a visit."

She puts a hand on my arm, "hey I'm pretty sure he left for a good reason."

I sigh "what do you want to do since we're done?" I ask and she frowns.

"All we can do is go back to our room, Luke prohibited me from wandering the ship, that's why I can't give you a tour I don't even know where anything is."

I stare at her shocked, "why would he do that?"

She shrugs, "keeps me from knowing too much I assume."

"Okay well let's go back and do whatever it is you do."

Bert leads us to the room and locks us in before leaving. Our room has no furniture what's so ever. Our "beds" consist of two blankets and two pillows and that's about it. It's a fairly small room with a small bathroom next door.

"What do you usually do in here?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Nothing, usually just think, sing, or sleep. I'm not allowed to read, write, or talk to anyone on board." I stare at her shocked on how she kept herself sane with nothing to do.

"How did you keep yourself from going insane?" I exclaim and she smiles sadly.

"It would take all lot more than the current circumstances to crack me. I refuse to give in to the pressure here. I miss reading though, gods I would do anything just to read one page of any book."

To make her feel better, I ask if I can summarize all the books I read over the years and she happily accepts. By the time I'm done summarizing, it's nearly sundown.

"So what do you want to do now, we have forty five minutes before we have to be in the kitchen." Annabeth asks and I shrug.

"Want to sing?" I ask and she nods.

I start singing and she joins in, and I can honestly say we sound pretty good. After a couple of songs we start singing stupidly, and we laugh so hard that Bert had tell us to shut up when he heard complaints coming from the deck. A couple minutes later we head to the kitchen and decide to make fried chicken.

"Have you ever thought about escaping?" I ask Annabeth and she sighs.

"Yes I attempted to several times but as you can see I failed miserably. I also got punished as well so I gave up after my third try. I pray to my mother though, to help me out of this situation." I nod, great if wisdom's daughter couldn't escape what chance do I have in doing so?

"Has Luke ever tried to touch you, he seems pretty…persistent when it comes to you."

She shakes her head "no thankfully, he has tried to a couple times but that was when he was drunk and I took care of it. He told me that he wants me to come to his bed willingly and that he will wait for me, even if he'll have to wait his entire life."

I roll my eyes "yeah he will be, considering he's after the person who hates him the most."

She laughs "yup I'd rather die than let him touch me."

We serve the men, clean the kitchen, and head to bed. Annabeth had to give me some of her clothes to change in. She falls asleep and I just stare at the ceiling. How long will I be here for? How could everything change in less than day? What will I do if I have I'm stuck here for the rest of my life? Will things get better? I clench my mother's necklace and pray to any god to help me and Annabeth out of this predicament. I open my locket, and trace the picture of our once happy family.

"I miss you mom, I wish you here to help me." I whisper and then fall asleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

It's been two weeks since I have arrived on the ship. All my days including Annabeth's consisted of cooking three times a day, cleaning the kitchen and sometimes the deck under supervision. Sundays we have to do everyone's laundry which would take at least six hours, its torture. On our free time Annabeth and I sing and talk about the most random things. She always complements me on my voice saying it's smooth and rich like honey and how I could've been a child of Apollo if I had his signature trait. I asked if she's been on Olympus before and she said she has once when she was eleven. She remembers what all the twelve Olympians look like.

We have bonded over the time spent together and I now consider her the sister that I never had including my best friend and I can tell that she feels the same way. She told me that she's happy she's not all alone anymore but upset that I'm stuck on this hell hole with her.

Today is Luke's birthday so they will be eating on deck today for dinner. We make chicken and rice with wine on the side and begin setting up the tables. While the pigs are drinking nonstop we clean the kitchen and head to bed. There is no way I'm going near those drunkards and I'm pretty sure Annabeth feels the same way. We decide to do the dishes once everyone else heads to bed.

After doing the dishes Annabeth and I stay up late talking about music. Luke suddenly barges in and we hastily get up. He comes over and pushes me to the wall and drags a screaming Annabeth out of the room. Panic fills me as I collect myself and head out the door. I look both ways in the hall and find that they're gone. How could Luke move that fast? I try to follow Annabeth's screaming and try to think where Luke's room is. Where would the captain's room be? On the deck! I run the several flights of stairs to get there and by the time I reach there, I'm out of breath. I hear more screaming and I run across the deck and open a brown door. Anger surges through my veins at the sight I see. Luke is on top of a shirtless Annabeth without any pants on. Tears stream down her face as he kisses her. I saunter over there, grab Luke's shoulder and slap him hard. A red handprint indents itself on his cheek. I slap him again, how dare he do this to a woman! He has no right! It angers me when men do such filthy acts! Women are not toys that you can play with and then just toss aside when you're done with them! He staggers back and regains his composure. I deflect the punch he gives and spin kick his face. Don't ask me how I did that, because I myself have no idea where that came from. He falls unconscious and I give Annabeth her shirt that I find near his bed.

I lead her to our room and close the door. I turn to her and she hugs me. We both sit on the floor and I rub her back in soft circles as she cries in my shoulder.

"Did he touch you?" I whisper and she shakes her head.

"No he was about to until you came, thank you for saving me." She sniffles and I sigh relieved. Thank gods he didn't touch her, if he did then I would've killed him. Hurt my best friend and you'll suffer the consequences.

"Hey you would've done the same thing for me, and you're my best friend I won't let anyone even think of hurting you. You're like the sister I've never had." I tell her and I mean every word I said.

She wipes her eyes and smiles at me. "Thanks Piper, you're also my best friend and the sister I've never had."

She lies down and puts her head on my lap. I stroke her hair while singing a lullaby. I sigh and remember how I did the same to Percy every night since our mother died before he ran away. I hope he's okay wherever he is. After a couple of minutes, she falls asleep and I carefully put her head on her pillow then pull a blanket 0ver her. After a few minutes I drift asleep.

I wake up soaking wet and to a laughing Annabeth.

"What the hell!" I yell at her and she keeps laughing.

"You wouldn't wake up. So I spilled cold water on, you." She says in between laughs.

I get up, take off my hijab and squeeze the water out of it. Yes I sleep in my hijab; it's been a lifelong habit.

"A simple wake up Piper, wouldn't suffice?" I ask and she shakes her head.

I roll my eyes but smile at her, I'm happy that last night's events aren't affecting her behavior. We decide to make eggs and toast with coffee on the side for breakfast. Annabeth starts to leave but I block her way. I grab the tray from her and sit it back on the table. I grab his coffee and spit it in it, like usual. Ever since I got here I've been spitting in his food. I get the tray and explain to Annabeth.

"Starting today I'm going to deliver the pain in the ass's food" Before Annabeth can argue I continue.

"After what happened yesterday there is no way in hell I'm letting that creep near you." She opens her mouth to counter me but I just continue. I'm on a roll today.

"And I know you can take care of yourself but I don't give a care and you know how stubborn I am so there's no use in arguing." I finish and she sighs in defeat.

"Fine but only because I would do the same for you and your stubborn as hell." She admits and I stick out my tongue.

She rolls her eyes and I leave for his majesty's room. I enter Luke's room to find a bunch of men clattering around him treating his wounds. I smirk at my handiwork, he notices me and growls. He gets up with the others following him.

"Where's Annabeth?" He demands and I roll my eyes at him.

"After what happened last night, I insisted that I deliver your food starting today." I answer and he smiles.

He knocks the tray out of my hands and one of his men closes and locks the door. Another man tosses him a long whip; my heart starts beating faster. He starts playing with the end of the whip. Two men grab my wrists and grip it tightly, I try to get out of their hold but their grip is too tight.

"This just makes your punishment easier to follow out." He says and then whips my stomach.

"You deserve this for interfering in my personal matters." He explains and I scoff. Yeah right, he's just upset that I kicked his ass and ruined his plans in molesting my best friend. He whips nearly every part of my body repeatedly except my face. I don't scream or cry during the process, I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing my anguish. Though, every inch of my body is throbbing in pain. He punches me and the men finally let me go.

He smiles "let this be a warning to you, you are dismissed." He swipes his foot under my feet and I fall. I bite my tongue to keep from howling in pain. Another man grabs my arm and hauls me to my feet then pushes me out the door. I hold my head up high and limp to the kitchen where Annabeth is probably waiting for an explanation. I enter the kitchen and Annabeth drops her spoon and stares at me shocked. Do I really look that bad? She rushes over to me and helps me sit down.

Her eyes start to water "oh gods Piper what happened!"

I give a small smile "Luke couldn't handle the fact that he got his ass whooped by a girl."

She frowns "that's not funny Piper now tell me what happened."

I tell her what happened while she gets out some lemon squares, apple juice and ice.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you gone this is my fault. Here eat this it's called ambrosia food of the gods, it heals you." She hands me a very small piece of lemon square and I take of my hijab to eat it.

"Annabeth it's not your fault he would've done it either way, and this is really good." The ambrosia tastes like lemon squares and I ask for more but she shakes her head.

"If you eat too much then you'll burn up and now drink this." She hands me very little apple juice. "It's called nectar it also helps you feel better, sorry for the little portions, that's all we have in the kitchen." I slightly feel better and I thank her.

"I'm so sorry Piper." I glare at her and she stops.

"Annabeth I don't regret anything that happened and how many times do I need to tell you it's not your fault. If you apologize to me one more time I will slap you and never talk to you again." I warn and she smiles and nods.

"Good now let's clean up after eating the ambrosia my hunger evaporated."

She laughs "alright lucky for you I'm not hungry; last night's feast still has me stuffed."

After cleaning the kitchen we get sent to our room. Annabeth had to help me on the way there, since there was very little ambrosia it didn't heal most of my wounds. In fact it only healed my black eye and that's about it but it did make some of the pain vanish. I lean against the wall to catch my breath and Annabeth looks at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, it just hurts a bit." She sighs and nods. Bert and another man fling the door open and both are carrying shovels.

"What are you-_clank_" I black out before I can finish.

I slowly open my eyes and the sun stings them. I grunt and rub my eyes. I can't rub my eyes; I look over at my hands and find each wrist tied high to two poles with me in the middle. I notice where I am, on land; I seem to be deep in a forest guessing from the many trees and the dark soil. I would've been happy if I weren't tied up. Annabeth! My eyes trail the area in search of her and I find her tied to a tree with a gag on, she's awake. She's trying to get loose while Luke strokes her cheek.

"Hey! Leave her alone," I yell while struggling against my prison. He smirks and walks over to me leaving Annabeth worried. "_Are you okay?" _I mouth and she nods. Luke comes over and slaps me, all the pain I forgot suddenly comes rushing back. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming in pain.

"Why are we tied up? What do you want from us? Let us go!" I shoot at him and he laughs.

"So high and demanding, if I didn't know you to be a daughter of Aphrodite I would've guessed that you were a daughter of Athena." He laughs and I stare at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I exclaim and he smiles.

"I know it's hard to believe since you're incredibly ugly but you dear are the daughter of Aphrodite. You are going to be sacrificed to Gaea on her sacred land which we're on now." My blood turns cold and Annabeth starts screaming and thrashing. I wonder how she got the gag out of her mouth.

"What?" I ask bewildered.

"Did you honestly think that we kidnapped you to help Annabeth?" He shakes his head "oh no we tracked you down on your scent. Once we were positive you were the real deal, we waited for the right opportunity." My eyes widen, and fear injects itself in my body. I start screaming with Annabeth. He smirks at my helplessness. I swear if I ever get out of this I will kick his ass and wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"No use in screaming this is a private island there is no sign civilization in miles."

Nathan comes over with a small book "it's time," Luke nods and takes out his dagger. Annabeth and I scream louder and we both keep thrashing.

Nathan starts a fire a few feet away from me, and starts chanting in Greek. I stop screaming and I stand there paralyzed. My clothes start ripping and my shirt only covers my chest while my pants turn into short shorts. This must be the most revealing outfit I have ever worn. Red letters in Greek trail up my skin and start burning as they glow. The only thing that remains intact is my hijab and locket. Luke stares hungrily at my body-pervert-and if I wasn't paralyzed or scared out of my mind right now I would've kicked him where the sun don't shine. He gulps and breaks his gaze on my body, he raises the dagger.

"Stop!" I muster enough power to scream and oddly they all do. Nathan stops chanting, Luke drops his dagger, and even Annabeth stops screaming. They all stare at me and the fire starts to die down.

"Fools! Can't you see she is charmspeaking you! Now hurry and continue I'm growing impatient!" A raspy female voice echoes and the ground slightly shakes. They all snap out of their daze and Nathan begins chanting. The fire grows and turns black while the markings glow even brighter. Annabeth continues screaming while Luke raises his dagger. He drags his dagger down to my heart and I close my eyes. Something whizzes in front of me and I hear metal drop. I open my eyes and find Luke fighting a woman with spiky black hair. My eyes turn and find that other men and women are fighting Luke's men. A man with honey blonde hair and electric blues approaches me with Annabeth following behind. He slices my wrists free and my arms drop to the side.

"Come on!" He yells through all the fighting.

"I can't move!" I choke and he starts cursing in Greek.

He puts his arms around mine and Annabeth's waist, "Hold on!" He yells to Annabeth and he closes his eyes in concentration. I'm certain that I'm blushing like a fool. We suddenly shoot up a hundred feet in the air and nausea overtakes me. Our eyes widen and he smirks, he leans forward and we start flying. Annabeth grips on to him for her dear life, lucky. I'm still paralyzed with the markings scorching in my skin, so all I can do is scream in my mind. We finally land on a ship, great another one. At least the joy rides over, thank gods.

He lets us go and he goes over and yells orders to someone. The people who were fighting start retreating back over here and after a couple of minutes we set sail. He comes back with a woman who has long straight brown hair and grass green eyes. Annabeth looks at me and I knew we're thinking the same thing. What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter five

A horde of people start surrounding us. They look at Annabeth and gaze at me. The man stands next to me while talking to the woman. Everyone starts staring at my body, including Annabeth and our rescuer. I feel self-consciousness, Annabeth's eyes start watering and I realize what everyone's focus is on. The whip marks I got from Luke a couple of hours ago. The markings start disappearing and I can feel my body again. Exhaustion fills me and I collapse, before I can hit the floor strong, warm arms wrap around my waist. I look up and see that the rescuer saved me, yet again. I scowl at the thought, the last thing I want to be is the damsel in distress. I get out of his grasp and stand next to Annabeth, who has worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay," they both say in unison.

I nod and clear my throat at the people staring at. They fortunately get the hint and start scattering away. The rescuer and the woman turn to us.

"I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter," he introduces and the woman follows.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

I nod at them and Annabeth starts "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

They wait for me to introduce myself but all I give out is silence. I'm not revealing anything until I get answers. Understanding that I'm not in the mood to socialize they move on.

"Right so Katie will show you your rooms and after you both get changed you will go to the meeting room which is over there." He points across the deck to a small gray shack. He leaves and Katie shows us to our rooms on the second floor with the deck being the first.

"Your clothes are on the bed and don't forget to go to the meeting room when you're both done changing." She leaves and we enter the room.

Tears of joy threaten to fall seeing that we have our own beds. After sleeping on the cold, filthy, hard wooden floors you would too. The walls are gray and a light purple and the room itself is fairly large. I change into a blue tunic with black leggings and black knee high boots while Annabeth wears a sea green tunic with gray leggings and the same boots. We start walking, well for me limping to the meeting room.

"Should we trust them?" Annabeth asks and I shrug.

"I don't know but they saved our lives and once we get an explanation we'll see how things go."

She nods and we both reach the meeting room. Annabeth turns the doorknob and we enter to a room filled with chattering that instantly stop once they acknowledge us. There are seven people in total not counting us, four men and three women. I stand next to Annabeth and I could see everyone's faces clearly except for one man who is facing the wall talking to Jason.

"So are you the girl who showed up here half-naked?" A Hispanic man with curly black hair and brown eyes asks me.

My eyes widen and I look down at the floors with my cheeks burning. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. He gets struck by lightning twice and doused in water. My day keeps getting stranger and stranger.

"Leo, what the hell is wrong with you?" The same woman who was fighting Luke yells. She has long spiky hair and the same electric blue eyes as Jason's.

Another woman with curly brown hair with light gold highlights and gold eyes yells. "Like she could've helped it now you made her feel uncomfortable! Now apologize!"

"Alright jeez." He turns to me and sincerely apologizes. I nod while Annabeth glares at him. He gulps and cowers in fear, I can sense Annabeth smirking.

The man who was talking to Jason reveals himself. I silently gasp and my eyes start to water. He has long messy black hair and sea green eyes. He approaches us and I clench my fist. That man is my long lost brother Perseus Jackson. I gulp and begin to count down from ten.

"Sorry about that, Leo doesn't have that thing in his mind that prevents him from saying stupid stuff." He says and Leo pouts.

"I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon," I look at Annabeth and slowly shake my head not to say anything about me.

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena," he smiles at her and turns to me.

"What's your name?" He asks and I start trembling. My own brother doesn't recognize me. I mean who else does he know wears a hijab for Zeus's sake!

He puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me with concern. "Are you okay? I know that you're shaken up but-"

I slap him before he finishes. Everyone stares at me shocked and I just ignore him. A waterfall erupts from my eyes and he grips his cheek with anger written on his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yells and I explode.

"That was for abandoning me when mom died!" I restrain my voice from yelling and his eyes widen.

"Piper?" He asks shocked.

"Nice to know that my own brother forgot me!" I run out of the room, with Percy calling after me. I run down several flights of stairs to the bottom of the ship. My entire body aches with pain during the process but I ignore it. I open a random door and end up in a supply closet. I slam the door and lean against it while sinking to the floor.

I sob silently with my arms covering my face that lay on my knees. How could forgot me after all these years. I thought of him every day and wished for his well being while he was here with no care in the world. I cry harder and grip my necklace that is hidden in my tunic. What is wrong with me, I haven't cried this much since mom died and here I am now wasting my tears on someone who could care less about me. Hell I didn't even cry when Luke whipped me. I'm supposed to be strong not feeble! This makes me cry harder. Funny how I comfort others while no one is here to comfort me. I pull myself together, or at least try to and stand up. I reach for the doorknob, and everything turns black.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter six

I wake up in a white room, not knowing where I am… again. I silently groan and slowly get up in my bed. I put my feet on the ground and balance myself and I notice that I've been changed into a blue hospital gown that fortunately is not revealing. I take one step and fall on my side bringing a coffee table down with. That went well; I land on my side and hiss in pain. Eight people burst through the door. They were the seven from the meeting room and Annabeth. She runs next to me and helps me up, I look down at my legs and arms and see bright red marks outlining my skin. I wince at the terrible sight and check to see if my hijab is on, which it is. I don't need people screaming in terror at the sight of my face, especially if I'm going to be stuck with them for who knows how long.

"Are you alright?" Percy asks and I ignore him.

He frowns and I crack my neck. He winces and I smirk, he used to hate it when I did that and it seems like he still does. Everyone starts staring at me, again.

"Didn't anyone tell you that staring is rude?" I snap and they shrug.

Annabeth sighs "Piper we went crazy with worry trying to find you after you stormed off a couple of hours ago." She points to the spiky hair woman "Thalia here found you passed out in a supply closet on the last floor! We took you to the infirmary and thankfully you only passed out from dehydration and exhaustion." She nearly yells and I nod to avoid angering her further. No one likes an angry Annabeth, she's scary as hell when she's mad.

I reach over to my neck to fiddle with my locket, but find that it's not there. My eyes widen and I frantically wrap my hand over my neck in worry.

"Looking for this?" Percy asks while dangling my necklace. I get up and snatch it from him and put it on.

"Isn't this mom's?" He asks and I keep ignoring him.

"Piper." He pleads and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Perseus." I hiss, the pale man and Leo start snickering earning a slap from both Thalia and the curly haired girl. He flinches at his full name, he never did like it. Percy looks at my arms and legs and his eyebrows furrow.

"Piper," he gently says "what happened?" He asks with concern.

"None of your damn business" I snap, he has no right to know.

Annabeth looks down "it's my fault." She mutters quietly but everyone hears her. Everyone snaps their head and looks at her curiously. I grab her shoulders and sternly look at her.

"Annabeth look at me." I say like a parent telling their child to confess their crime. She meets my stern gaze and I continue. "Annabeth Chase it is not your fault, how many times do I need to tell you this? I do not regret what happened and neither should you. So stop blaming yourself. If you don't then I'll slap you." She nods and hugs me.

"Alright can someone tell me what the hades is going on?!" Percy angrily yells.

Annabeth sighs, "Luke tried to molest me yesterday, and Piper stopped him and kicked his ass, and when she went to deliver his food this morning…he whipped her." I at her in disbelief. Why did she tell him that? I made it clear that I did not want Percy to know anything. The room goes silent and a flicker of emotions roams over Percy's face. Surprise, proud, worry, and then murder. He clenches his fist and the ship starts swaying so hard that I fall out of my bed. Thalia helps me up and yells at Percy while everyone tries to balance themselves.

"Percy calm down! Your emotions are effecting the ship! Piper is alright we can deal with Luke later!"

He looks at me and immediately calms down, he unclenches his fists and relaxes.

"He did this to you?" He asks quietly with anger seething in his voice while tracing a mark on my right arm.

I pull my arm back and snap at him. "Yeah and why do you care?"

His face softens and he touches my arm. "Because you're my baby sister and I love you."

I blew up, "If you love me so much then why did you leave me with Tristan and Cora! You left with a drunkard and the devil! You were my only family and you left me, I had no one but myself. Tristan raised his hand on me and you weren't there to stop him. Do you realize how much pain and suffering you caused me! And what hurts the most is that I thought of you every day and prayed that you were okay while you couldn't even recognize your sister when she recognized you on the spot. I mean who else do you know who wears a goddam headscarf!" I yell and he pulls me in a hug and I surprisingly don't pull back. I sob into his shoulder quietly and he rubs my back. I missed his hugs, I missed my big brother.

Leo clears his throat and all the females glare at him. I pull back from his hug and sternly look at him while he wipes his tears.

"You have a whole lot of explaining to do." I tell him and he chuckles lightly.

So we all gather round my bed for story time. "I ran away because I found out I was a demigod. Remember our old tutor Mr. Brunner?" He asks and I nod. "Well his real name his Chiron and he is a centaur." My eyes widen "You mean as the Chiron as in the trainer of Hercules and the other heroes?" I ask and he nods. "Yup and he was there undercover to find new demigods. He had a hunch that I am one so he went undercover to find out if I was." He pauses "I guess I should explain the gods and goddesses to you." I shake my head "no need Annabeth explained to me the details a while ago." He raises his eyebrows "alright, well one day I was returning home from the market and a Minotaur came charging at me." I pale and he gives a small smile "Mr. Brunner was following me and saw what was happening. He threw a pen at me which actually turns into a sword when uncapped, Riptide." He gets out his pen and uncaps it, a long celestial bronze sword takes its place, my eyes widen at the sight but Annabeth seems unfazed. He recaps it and continues "I slayed the Minotaur after figuring out the weapon. If it wasn't for Chiron I wouldn't be here today. After that incident I got claimed by my father and Chiron told me I had to go to a special camp for demigods called Camp Half-bloods where you go and train, the thing is it's all the way in America. I didn't want to leave you but he told me if I stayed any longer than I would've endangered your life." I instantly regret slapping and yelling at him. He left to protect me, I would've done the same if I was in his place. "I didn't want to leave you Piper, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I'm sorry for not visiting either i-." I cut him off with a hug and he hugs back. I look at him "I should've known you wouldn't have left without a reason. I would've done the same thing if I was in your place. I'm so sorry for slapping and yelling at you please forgive me." I beg and he shakes his head "No, you had every right to be mad and how could I forgive you when I'm not even mad. In fact I should be the one apologizing for not warning you or at least calling to make sure I was okay." He replies and before I can argue the pale man groans.

"Oh for gods sake just hurry up and forgive each other already! Seriously all this reunion crap is turning my brain to mush." He says while rubbing his temples. Percy glares at him and Thalia punches his arm. I laugh "alright, now who are all of you?"

The pale man sticks out his hand "Nico DiAngelo son of Hades," I shake his hand.

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus," she says and grabs Jason's arm "and this is Jason Grace the guy who saved you who is also my brother."

He glances at me "we met, and wow you guys look nothing alike." I comment and they laugh "yeah we get that a lot." They both say in unison.

"Wow that's kinda creepy." Leo says and they both shrug. He turns to me and smiles.

"Leo Valdez the awesome Son of Hephaestus." He frowns "sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean to insult you or anything." I nod and the gold eyed girl comes up to me with a Chinese Canadian baby faced man who is quite buff. I notice that he was in the meeting room as well.

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto and this is my boyfriend Frank Zhang Son of Mars." I raise my eyebrows surprised.

"Aren't Romans and Greeks supposed to be enemies considering the bloody war they had in the past?" I ask and they look at me as if I grew another head.

"What?" Did I say something wrong?

Percy shakes his head "nothing it's that their shocked that you know so much considering that you're a daughter of Aphrodite."

I frown, I've been called ugly, fat, hideous, slut, whore, scar-face, loser, lame, and a loner for reasons I don't know. But never have I ever been called stupid before and I just feel insulted. I take pride in my wisdom, it's the one thing I'm actually proud of and I've worked hard to obtain it. Sure I love learning but with the ADHD and Dyslexia it can get pretty frustrating and tempting to just quit. I never gave up though, I just kept pushing myself to reach my best. So them doubting my intelligence just because of my parentage hurts. Especially since they don't know me.

My anger flares "Are you calling me stupid? I'm sorry to disappoint you-wait no I'm not- that I'm not the stereotypical Barbie who doesn't have a single brain cell in that empty head of hers. Just because my supposed mother is the love goddess doesn't make me a love sick girl fawning over idiotic boys that walk by. So I would appreciate it if you keep your biased opinions to yourselves considering that we just met and since I have a feeling I'm going to be stuck with you people here, I'd rather not take you're shit, so keep it to yourselves." I cross my arms and Percy smirks with Annabeth.

"Oh Piper, you haven't changed at all."

Thalia smiles at me and slings an arm over my shoulders "Piper I have feeling we are going to be great friends."

"Okay so now that we got that I'm not an air-head can you please tell me why Greeks and Romans are together?" I ask and Annabeth nods.

"The gods decided that we needed to join forces so they combined Camp Jupiter the roman camp and Camp half-blood the Greek camp, together to get along and work together to stop Gaea." Nico explains.

"Oh," I say and we stand there in awkward silence.

"Okay well, get changed and you can tour the ship if you want," Thalia says and everyone leaves.

After changing I decide to tour the place while Annabeth checks out the library. I have feeling that I'm going to have to drag her out of there to eat. I stumble upon the kitchen and see a satyr crying. I approach and tap his shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask and he sniffles.

"I burnt tonight's dinner and I don't have time to make another batch! Dinner's in forty five minutes, and I have to make food for over fifty people, what am I going to do?" He exclaims and starts crying again.

"Hey don't worry no one is going to sleep on an empty stomach tonight. I'm going to help you make dinner that's quick and easy." He looks up and smiles.

"Thank you, I'm Grover by the way."

I smile "Piper, now wash go wash your face while I lay out the ingredients."

I decide to make fettuccine alfredo with garlic bread on the side. I lay out the ingredients and prepare the sauce for the garlic bread. Grover comes back and I tell him my idea and he begins to cover the garlic with the sauce while I make the spaghetti.

After forty minutes we get done and Grover starts preparing the dishes.

"You make them I'll serve them?" I offer and he nods.

I open the large window and start handing out the dishes to the people in line. They stare at the new girl A.K.A me as they get their plates.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" Percy asks while I give him his plate.

"Tell you later," he leaves.

After serving the last person, Grover and I make our plates and head to Percy's table, which consists of everyone that I met in the infirmary. I sit next to Thalia while Grover sits next to Annabeth.

"Oh my gods Grover this is really, really, really good! What happened?!" Grover glares Nico.

"Piper made it and my cooking is not that bad!" Grover huffs and everyone gives him an 'are you kidding me look.'

"Anyways, Piper if I would've known you were going to cook, than I would've come earlier to be first in line." Percy admits and I smile. It's nice to know my brother still likes my cooking even after twelve years.

"Yeah Piper this is really good," Thalia complements while chewing with her mouth open.

"Yeah, are you going to eat that? If not can I have it?" Leo asks. I am hungry, really, really hungry. I haven't eaten since last night, but I don't feel comfortable eating in front of people. I always ate alone with Annabeth since I have to take off my hijab to eat. I don't feel comfortable showing one bit of skin on my face to others, no matter how little.

"You can have it, I'm not hungry." I give the plate to Leo and he eats like a starving man who found a McDonald's in the desert.

Annabeth glares at me "Piper…." She warns and I look at her innocently.

"What? I'm not hungry." I explain and she narrows her eyes.

"You haven't eaten since last night, you are going to eat." She warns and before I have time to answer. She swiftly lifts my hijab to my mouth and stuffs garlic bread in my mouth before releasing my hijab down.

I glare at her while I chew. "I hate you." She smirks "I know, now eat before I force you to." She threatens and I shake my head stubbornly.

Everyone watches us in amusement, and I feel someone's gaze upon me. I turn and see its Jason staring intensely at me; I meet his eyes and quickly look away.

Annabeth growls "Piper Jackson you will eat." I shake my head at her and cross my arms. "I'm not hungry." My stomach growls and my eyes widen. Damn it, Annabeth smirks, she wins this round.

"Not hungry huh." I glare at her "whatever I'm still not eating, because one I gave my plate to Leo and two there are no leftovers." I smirk and Annabeth glares at me, knowing that I won.

Before either of us can say anything two twins with blonde hair and brown eyes come to our table.

"Hey Grover, the food was really good today, what happened?" Twin one who is slightly taller than the other asks.

Grover throws his hands in the air "seriously my cooking is not that bad and Piper made it," Grover points to me.

"Piper this is Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes and guys this is my sister Piper Jackson daughter of Aphrodite." Percy points out the slightly taller one as Travis and the short on Conner.

"Why are you wearing a thingy on your head?" Travis asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"The thingy has a proper term for it which is called a hijab, a headscarf." I explain.

"Okay so why are you wearing a hijab?" Travis asks and I sigh.

"Why do you want to know?" Travis just shrugs.

"Well you don't usually see people with headscarf's on so…" He exasperates.

"Actually…I kind of want to know too." Nico admits and Thalia glares at him.

"She doesn't have to tell you guys anything if she doesn't want to, so drop it." Thalia warns and Nico puts his hands up in surrender. I look at Thalia gratefully and she nods.

"Okay then we will be going now." Connor pulls Travis away, I think he's afraid of Thalia. She smirks and then looks at Jason who is staring at me. What's his problem? Do I have something on my face? Don't answer that.

Thalia clears her throat trying to catch his attention, he keeps staring. Annabeth smirks and snaps her fingers in his face. He blinks and then blushes.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You were staring at Piper." Hazel answers causing Jason to blush even more.

"No I wasn't! I was just trying to figure out her eye color." He defends and I look at him confused.

"What?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Your eyes they change color, they're really pretty." He blurts out and I blush. No one has ever said anything nice about my appearance at all.

"Um thank you?" I answer as if it was a question.

We both blush and look away from each other, why am I still blushing? I never blush. "We should head to bed, it's getting pretty late." Percy says breaking the awkward silence.

"Alright so who wants to help Grover and I clean up?" I ask and they start muttering about how tired they are or how they need to wash their hair.

"Seriously? I made you people food this is the least you can do." They get up and quickly leave except for Grover, Percy, and Annabeth. "Percy?" I plead with my puppy dog eyes. "Piper…" he whines, I widen my eyes a bit more and began whimpering.

He looks at me "ugh fine, I hate when you do that!" I smile works every time.

Grover cleans the tables and the counter tops, Annabeth and Percy do the dishes, and I swipe the entire mess hall. Percy keeps complaining resulting in several slaps from Annabeth and a laughing satyr. I don't know if that qualifies as flirting or abuse.

After an hour of cleaning, Annabeth passes out on her bed while I sit on mine. After sleeping on the floor for two weeks you would too. I fall back in my bed and let my mind lure me into a peaceful night of sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Alright after this and chapter eight i won't update until valentines day, sorry! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. It's my first story, and be sure to check out my other one Second Chances as well.**

Chapter seven

Remember how I said my mind was going to let me sleep, well I lied. It seemed to do the opposite, every time I closed my eyes I kept thinking resulting in me thrashing and turning. So here I am now, out on top of the deck gazing at the constellations. How am I even Aphrodite's daughter? I am as hideous as Medusa! How can the goddess of beauty even give birth to a creature like me? I mean if it wasn't for today's events, I would've laughed if someone told me I was Aphrodite's kid.

"Can't sleep?" I whip my head to the startling voice and I face Jason Grace. I nod and he stands next to me "me either" he says. We stand there in silence and I decide to observe Jason. He has flawless skin except for that cute little scar above his lip. Wait cute? His eyes seem distant as he gazes at the sky and his short hair is messy from I assume trying to sleep. His face is rugged and handsome in the moonlight; I wouldn't be surprised if he has a girlfriend back at camp. Wait handsome? Why do I care if he has a girlfriend? Why am I thinking this?

"So why can't you sleep?" He asks and turns his gaze at me.

I shrug "finding out that mother earth wants to kill you and meeting your long lost brother that you haven't seen in over twelve years can do that to you."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair "so why can't you sleep?" I ask and he sighs. "Insomnia, while Thalia sleeps like a bear during hibernation, I'm up here nearly every night just thinking."

"Why do you wear a hijab?" He asks and I exasperatedly sigh.

"I thought we established this at the table." I irritably tell him.

"I'll tell you how I got this scar on my lip if you tell me why you wear a headscarf." He offers and I say nothing.

He mistakes my silence as a yes and he starts talking. "When I was two, I tried eating a stapler and as you can tell that didn't go well."

I burst out laughing "gods you were just as bad as Percy! Seriously, a stapler?" He gives a small smile before defending himself "hey I was two and now it's your turn."

I stop laughing "nope."

He raises an eyebrow "yes you do, you said yes and I told you mine."

I smirk "no I didn't say anything you mistaken my silence as a yes resulting in you telling me your story on freewill so I owe you nothing."

He stands there gaping at me "but-but that's not fair you have to tell me or else."

"I'm not saying anything so you better save your breath and drop it." I advise and he evilly grins. It is the most I've seen him smile all day.

He puts his hands up and starts wiggling them, my eyes widen and I start backing up. My back hits the cool wall and Jason's fingers aim for my sides. I knee him in the stomach and run away laughing.

He curses "I'll get you for that beauty queen!" I laugh and he begins chasing me "not if you can't catch me sparky!" I yell over my shoulder. We run all over the deck laughing like idiots until we begin circling a table.

"Beauty queen?" I ask while heaving my breath.

"Yeah because you're the daughter of Aphrodite and sparky?" I roll my eyes, oh the irony.

"How creative, and you're the son of Jupiter the roman counterpart for Zeus and I assume that you inherited some of his powers like the ability to conjure up lightning." I answer and he smiles.

"You're intelligence never ceases to surprise me, and speak for yourself beauty queen." I smile and escape the table with him hot on my trail.

"You're going to have to stop running eventually beauty queen!" He yells and I laugh.

"The same applies to you sparky!" I look behind me shoulder and run right in to door. I curse and rub my forehead where it hit. He comes from behind and puts both his arms on the door trapping me in the middle. I blush realizing how close we are to each and he looks down trying to catch his breath.

He looks at me and smiles, my eyes widen "Jason don't you -bahhhahahhhahahahaahaha." He interrupts by tickling me.

"Jason-_laugh_-please stop-_laugh_" I beg in between laughs and he shakes his head with a smile.

The door suddenly opens and I fall and land on the floor with Jason on top of me. I groan and his eyes meet mine, the person clears his throat. Jason gets off of me and helps me up while blushing.

I see that person is a very cranky Percy. He raise's an eyebrow at us "am I interrupting something because I heard laughing and lots of it along with items crashing on the floor?" He asks while rubbing his eyes.

I blush "no!" Jason and I yell together. "Jason met me on the deck when he couldn't sleep and I wasn't able to either and you know my habits when I can't sleep. So we began talking and he asked why I wear an hijab and I refused him. He offered to tell me how he got the scar on his upper lip and I said nothing. He mistook my silence as a yes so he told me and demanded that I tell him my reason. I refused and he threatened to tickle me so I knead him in the stomach, and he began chasing me around the deck. He finally trapped me at your door and began tickling me, you opened the door and so here we are now." I explain and Percy looks at Jason shocked.

"Guys seriously, you do realize its one fifteen in the morning right?" He complains crankily. Wow when I got out on deck it was eleven.

"So Piper, are you still as ticklish as you were before?" Percy asks and I shrug. He grins and shares a knowing look with Jason.

"Guys what are-bahahahhahahhahahha" they tickle me and I end up falling on the floor. They finally stop after five minutes and help me up. They high five each other and do a fist pump. I grab both their ears and yank it causing them to reach my level. I twist their ears and they howl in pain "don't ever do that again. Or I will hurt you. Got it?" I snarl and twist their ears again, they nod rapidly and I let go.

I yawn "well I'm going to bed now so bye." I leave Percy's room and head to mine. I jump on my bed and instantly pass out.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Alright after this chapter i won't update until valentines day, sorry! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far, this is my first story here. Be sure to check out my other story Second Chances as well, please and thank you.**

Chapter Eight

I wake up, get dressed and head to the kitchen to help Grover.

"Good morning, Grover." He smiles

"Good morning Piper, what brings you here today?"

"I want to help make breakfast." I say and he scowls.

"You know I can make good food by myself, I don't need help from anybody." He defends and I smile.

"I know you can, I want to help not because I think you're terrible at it but because I love cooking. I've been cooking since I was little." I say and he smiles.

"Well than come along, every morning we serve coffee and oatmeal." I nod and begin pouring milk in the pot.

He gives me a questioning look "milk makes oatmeal creamier and if you add cinnamon and nutmeg it with a bit of sugar it makes it to die for." He nods.

We get done making breakfast "hey Grover do you mind if I eat before the others…" I trail off and he seems to understand from yesterday.

"Sure knock yourself out just don't eat all the food." He jokes I playfully punch him and he leaves to let me eat. I lock the kitchen door and begin eating. After I eat people start coming, and I serve while Grover makes the plates like yesterday.

We head to Percy's table I begin to sit by Annabeth but Percy's tray blocks my way. "Sorry sis I'm sitting next to wise girl today." Percy says and I raise an eyebrow. "What you and Jason weren't the only ones who made friends with each other." He defends and I shrug.

Annabeth glares at me. "I already ate mother, you can ask Grover." She sticks her tongue at me and I roll my eyes but smile.

"What about you and Jason?" Thalia asks.

"It was weird last night Jason was chasing her all over deck trying to tickle her!" Percy exclaims and Leo chokes on his oatmeal.

"Why is that weird besides it being childish?" I ask confused.

Thalia swallows her oatmeal "Jason is not your average happy camper, since he was raised in the Roman camp he is a lot stricter and more serious. Even for a normal Roman he is uptight, now that guy needs to get that stick out of his butt and take a chill pill." Thalia nods at her statement.

"You know what the weirdest part was? He was actually smiling and laughing to!" Percy exclaims and Leo does a spit take on me. I glare at him and he chokes on his spit.

"Gross!" I grab a napkin and try to wipe away his backwash coffee off my face.

"He can laugh?!" Hazel nearly yells in disbelief.

Thalia begins to smile that reaches her eyes, she starts bouncing in her seat and starts squealing. We all stare at her oddly and Nico shakes his head and starts muttering how she finally lost.

"He likes Piper!" She yells happily and begins clapping like a seal. This time Percy does a spit take and Annabeth pats his back while smiling at me.

My face is so red that a tomato must be jealous.

"Wh-what he does not like me! We're just friends!" I stutter.

"Plus I'm as ugly as Medusa, no boy likes me." I mutter to myself.

"He so likes you! No one is able to make Jason smile let alone laugh!" Hazel squeals and Frank laughs.

"I think Thalia's right, no one is able to make Jason laugh, sure there are the few occasional chuckles but that's it." Frank admits and everyone begins muttering.

"Guys he DOES NOT like me, we're just friends" I stubbornly say and Thalia rolls her eyes.

"Who doesn't like you? Cause they'd be crazy if they didn't." I turn around and meet a smiling Jason.

I turn back and meet Thalia's, Annabeth's, and Hazel's Cheshire grins. I ignore their looks "you're late," I glare at Jason.

"Sorry I overslept and what happened to you?" I roll my eyes "Leo did a spit take on me and I can tell, you're lucky I'm nice enough to save you breakfast in the kitchen now go before Leo eats it all."

He laughs and the others gape at him, "nice job" he goes over and high fives a shocked Leo.

"Okay well I'm going to go change since I don't want Leo's DNA forever imprinted on my skin. Gods know what he carries!" They all laugh and Leo pouts.

"Alright see you later beauty queen. Oh and don't forget to meet us in the meeting room at ten!" Jason waves and I roll my eyes "alright see you later sparky."

After getting changed out of Leo's spit, I head to the kitchen to bake some cookies as an apology gift to Percy. I still feel guilty for slapping and yelling at him so I decide to make his favorite blue chocolate chips. Percy has had a weird obsession with blue, so mom always added blue food coloring to our food to make him happy.

I pull out the cookies and they turn out just how I wanted them to. The right shade of blue, moist and chewy. I look at the time and realize its nine fifty-nine. Crap I'm late! I quickly put the hot cookies in a container without breaking them and put a large silver bowl to cover them. Luckily I cleaned up when the cookies were baking so I don't have to worry about them. I grab the cookies and quickly walk to the meeting room.

I open the door catching everyone's attention, they don't look like happy.

"You're late," Jason glares at me.

"Seriously Piper you are ten minutes late! We thought something happened, so we were going to send out a search party before you opened the door." Percy sternly says and I frown.

"Sorry I was late, I was making you an apology gift for slapping you yesterday and time got the best of me, I really am sorry guys." I apologize and Percy sighs.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I was never mad and what did you make?" He asks curiously, I set the tray down in front of him and he opens it.

He opens it and his jaw drops, Leo begins to inspect the cookies from afar "um why are they blue," he asks with suspicion in his voice.

I roll my eyes "relax its just blue food coloring, our mom used to make blue chocolate chip cookies for us. Try it and tell me how it is, it's my first time making them." He reaches for cookie and bites into it. His eyes widen and he slowly eats the cookie.

I frown, "I'm sorry they taste horrible, I thought they would taste decent but I guess not." I bow my head in shame; I can't even make cookies for my own brother, what a disappointment.

"Are you kidding me Piper it's the best cookie I have ever had, they're even better than moms!" He exclaims and I smile glad that they are.

With that statement everyone reaches for a cookie while I sit down next to Jason and Nico.

"Oh"

"my"

"gods"

They all say after they bite the cookies "so am I forgiven?"

"YES!" They all scream and I laugh.

"MMM I want to marry this cookie and become Mrs. Thalia Chip!" Thalia moans as she eats her fifth cookie.

"Guys she finally lost it." Nico says and Thalia kicks him under the table.

"Piper," Jason looks at me all business like. "You are very, very, very good cook and baker." I smile at him "thanks."

The whole room goes quiet and I see why; Nico, Thalia, and Percy are all glaring at the last cookie.

"It's mine!" Thalia yells and Percy growls at her.

"No its mine, Piper made it for ME!"

Nico buts in "no you both are wrong, its mine plus you each had like, five cookies! Sharing is caring!"

The three have an intense stare down and let me just say that Leo is either the bravest person ever or the dumbest. His hand swoops in and steals the last cookie and stuffs it in his mouth.

All three heads slowly turn to Leo, and the looks on their faces are murderous. Come on it's just a cookie.

"Guys as much as I would love to see Leo getting murdered, I don't feel like scraping his blood off the walls tonight so please don't kill him, I promise I'll make more cookies tomorrow if you don't hurt Leo." I reason and Leo looks at me gratefully.

"Okay," they sit down and began the meeting.

"Alright so Piper, you know how Luke wants kill you right?" Leo asks.

"Umm yeah, something to do with being Aphrodite's kid right?" I ask uncertain where this is going.

"Well yeah he wants to kill you so Gaea can rise and take over the world."

"Um why does Gaea need me to rise?" I ask not sure where this going.

"Because your Aphrodite's kid duh!" Leo says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah can I talk to someone else please?"

"Gaea needs the forbidden child's blood to wake up from her semi-conscious slumber. Before you ask, Aphrodite was forbidden from ever having children since she basically caused one the bloodiest wars in history by giving Helen of Troy to Paris. So as punishment she was forbidden from ever having children. Well at least Aphrodite is, Venus not so much. Anyways as you can see she failed and now Gaia wants your blood to rise," Percy explains.

Great like my life wasn't crappy enough, now some evil goddess is out for my blood.

I sigh "great so what now?"

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood in America, the borders are protected by magic so you will be safe there and we will wait and see what Chiron says." Frank says and I nod.

"Why do you wear that thingy on your head? Don't you want to show off your beauty to world like the Venus kids?" Leo blurts out.

I glare at him "Like I said before I'm not some shallow makeup obsessed maniac who likes to entertain herself by putting people down, and I'm tired of everyone asking that!" I nearly yell.

"But-just to shut you up I'm going to tell you. I was born incredibly ugly, uglier than medusa so I have to wear this to keep people from screaming away in terror and to protect myself from prejudice people." I say solemnly.

Leo snorts "yeah a child of the goddess of beauty, being ugly? That's hard to believe." All the girls-and Percy- glare at him.

I glare at him and get up "well believe it because it's true." I open the door and step out with Jason calling after me.

"Ahh," I scream and fall, I look up and see a dirty man smiling crudely at me. Annabeth rushes over and helps me up, while Nico fights the guy.

The next thing I know, the entire deck has been turned into a battle scene from a painting. I race down to the weaponry shed and find all the weapons gone. I curse and begin rummaging through some boxes, after a minute I finally find a dagger. Without any hesitation I grab it and reach for the deck.

I see Thalia being cornered by two men; I quickly go over and stab one in the back while Thalia slashes the other one in the stomach.

"Thanks," she says and I nod.

I continued like that stabbing, slashing and helping anyone I can. Even though I've never fought before all the moves I do come to me naturally. The weird part is I've never been taught all these special moves and kicks, and the knife surprisingly feels balanced.

I kick one guy in the shin and my eyes stumble upon a man latching an arrow. I follow the arrow's aim and it leads to Jason's heart. My blood turns cold; I quickly rush over and push Jason out of the way as the arrow gets released. It lands in my shoulder and my vision starts to blur. I fall on my knees and stumble as I try to get up. I hold my sides and feel wetness seeping through my fingers. I look down and see a large gash on the side of my waist. The room begins to spin and I collapse in a pit of darkness.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

_"Happy birthday Piper!" I smile and thank my friends as Hazel places a cake in front of me with twenty two candles. All my friends Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Jason, Hazel, and Frank all sing happy birthday._

_I close my eyes and blow out all the candles; I open them and find myself on a secluded island at dusk. Instead of seeing all my friends happy cheery faces, I see them all scattered across the beach impaled with a sword or an arrow. Their faces are white, emotionless, and their eyes are wide open filled with a void of nothingness that death brings. _

_"NO!" I scream with tears pouring down my cheeks. Cackling fills the silent air._

_"Take a good look at this picture Piper Jackson, because I will destroy you and your pathetic friends." Gaea, that evil witch!_

_"Oh stop you're cackling Gaea, you sound like a hyena on steroids. It's really not a pleasant sound, in fact I think I'll bleed to death right here since the very sound of your oh so beautiful voice cuts through my ear drums." _

_"You won't be talking once you see what I do to your friends after I'm done dealing with you."_

_"You will not win; we will make sure of that!" I shout hoping that my voice doesn't show the true fear I hold within._

_She erupts in laughter again and the earth begins drowning me. "We'll see about that child." I scream as the earth swallows me whole._

My eyes shoot open and I abruptly sit up. I look at my surroundings and see that I'm in the infirmary…again. I sigh-this really needs to stop happening-I move my shoulder and slightly hiss in pain, that's right I got shot by an arrow in my shoulder.

Light snoring echoes from the side of the room, I turn and see Jason sleeping peacefully on the couch. I smile he looks adorable when he's at ease that guy needs to loosen up.

"He finally went to sleep last night after I snuck a sleeping pill in his milk." Will says as he enters the room.

"You know he wouldn't leave the room until he knew you would be okay but as you can tell he didn't." I smile a little touched that Jason was so worried, but confused as well. I know we're friends and all but, we hardly know each other. Why would he care so much for a stranger?

"He wouldn't eat or sleep until Thalia threatened him to." He smirks.

"You know I think he likes you." I groan "why does everybody keep saying that! We barley met and he doesn't even know what I look like."

"Yeah but he has never done anything like this before, when Percy told me you made him laugh and smile I knew he was in love. Besides you don't need to know what a person looks like to fall in love, sometimes it's your heart that attracts them not your looks." I roll my eyes and rub my shoulder.

"Don't worry about the shoulder it's only bruised now, though you should've seen it when you first came up here." Will says as he checks his clip board.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days," my eyes widen.

"What?! Was it really that bad?!" I yell shocked and Jason begins to stir.

"Shhh! Let the poor guy sleep! Yes it was the arrow that you took for Jason was poisoned and it was one centimeter off from hitting a major artery. It was also infected, and you had a big gash on the side of your waist. You were losing a lot of blood, it was so bad my dad had to come and heal you."

"He came to heal me…but why?"

He furrows his blonde eyebrows "not all gods are haughty and proud, some of them do like to help time to time."

"Oh," um thanks Lord Apollo. _No problem babe, it's what I'm here for_, a voice enters in my mind. Don't call me babe! He chuckles and leaves my mind.

"You should get changed and meet everyone, they've been really worried. Seriously Annabeth was just as stubborn as Jason including Percy! I literally had to push them out of the door just so they can get some sleep." He chuckles and I smile, my friends are so caring.

"Oh and here's your dagger," he hands it to me and leaves.

I get changed in the bathroom, Jason's still asleep on the couch and if I change in front of him and suddenly woke up…it would be really awkward. I change and once I step outside and hand grabs my wrist and pulls me into a hug. I freeze until I realize its Jason, I don't hug back though. I have never hugged a guy besides Percy before, I start blushing.

I clear my throat and he breaks the hug. His smile turns into a frown, "you are an idiot."

"Gee nice to see you too," I reply sarcastically.

He ignores my comment "seriously what were you thinking out there!"

I frown, "Jason that arrow was aimed for your heart, if I hadn't taken that shot for you than you wouldn't have been here today considering that it was also poisoned. The point is I'm okay, so let's not get too worked up about this okay?"

He narrows his eyes "fine but if you ever do that again I will kill you." I roll my eyes.

"He is right you know, you are stupid, a hero but a stupid hero." I turn and see Percy leaning against the door frame.

I roll my eyes; wow I have been doing that a lot lately. I give Percy a hug and he looks me in the eye.

"Don't ever do that again, you don't know how worried I was. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaims and I chuckle.

"No promises, now let's go I'm hungry! Plus I'm pretty sure Annabeth will kill me if she finds out that I woke up and didn't go see her."

We head to the deck and the sun blinds my eyes. Being in a dim-lit infirmary can do that to you. I cover my eyes and we walk to the mess hall for breakfast. Once I step inside the dining room I immediately get engulfed in hugs by all my friends.

"Guys, I missed you too but you're kind of killing me and I'm pretty sure Will will get pissed on seeing me a third time." I choke out and they let go.

After a couple of 'are you okay's, 'don't ever do that again', and 'thank you for saving my dumbass of brothers butt,' they simmer down. We finally eat breakfast and I eat in the kitchen where no one can see me, much to everyone's protest. I get done eating first so I head to their table.

"Hey Piper is that the dagger you were fighting with?" Annabeth asks and I nod while taking it out to show her.

Her eyes widen "Piper this is Katoptris, it was gifted to Helen by Menelaus as a wedding gift. Its meaning is looking glass, he gave it to her to use in self-defense as well. Though, she probably used it as a mirror most of the time."

"Wow, it was the only one I could find during the fight so I just grabbed it and ran. It surprisingly feels balanced and I fight well with it."

"Then you should keep it, you need a weapon anyway and if it feels right to you then you should keep it. It was just sitting around in the storage for who knows how long." Frank says and I smile.

"Speaking of daggers, look what I found on Luke's ship." He pulls out a ten inch dagger and Annabeth's eyes widen.

"Oh my gods Percy that's my dagger that Luke took away from me and you found it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeals and kisses him on the cheek before retrieving her dagger.

"Y-you're welcome," He grins goofily and goes off to Percyland.

I smile knowingly and my eyes meet Thalia's, who I'm pretty sure is thinking the same thing considering the grin she's wearing.

'We have to get them together' she words and I nod my furiously.

"Piper I'm sorry about what I said in the meeting room, I thought you were joking, I didn't know you were serious." Leo sincerely says.

I smile "it's okay repair boy, but let's not talk about it okay, it's a touchy subject for me." He smiles and nods.

"So…do you know what you look like?" Nico asks and everyone gives him an 'are you that stupid?' Look.

"Actually…I don't, in fact it's been maybe five or six years since I've seen my reflection, but considering Luke's reaction on seeing my face, I can assume that I haven't changed at all." They all gape at me.

"What? I wear a hijab all day and all night what do you except? Plus I don't need to see how hideous I look." I mutter the last part to myself.

"Wow you are definitely different from all the Venus girls, and that's a very good thing." Hazel remarks and the others nod.

"Um thank you?"

It's been eight days since I've been here and let me just say its way better than Luke's ship. I caught up with Percy and bonded with everyone else. I spent my time fighting with Jason (I won most of the time), cooking, reading, and getting Percy and Annabeth together!

"So Piper I heard you're birthday is coming up this Friday." Jason says as we haul the buckets of soapy water to the deck.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask while setting the buckets down. He gets out the wooden scrubbers with bristles that never break thanks to Leo.

"So what are you going to do on your special day?" He asks as he begins scrubbing the deck. I get an idea; I dump all the water out of one bucket and put the scrubbers on my feet.

"What are you doing?" He asks and I smile.

"Nothing…just having fun." I get up and begin skating around spreading the clean water over the entire deck.

I laugh "you should join me it's really fun, plus it gets the work done quicker!"

He sighs and shakes his head at my childishness. I go over to him and grab his arm "come on don't be a stick in a mud let loose have fun! Tell me when have you ever done this as a child?"

He thinks for a moment then reluctantly gives in. I grab his arm and drag him across the deck. I begin spinning in circles when he comes up to me with a goofy smile.

"May I have this dance my good lady?" He asks in a British accent while bowing.

I curtsy "yes you may good lad," I say in the same accent.

He puts his hands around my waist while I put my hand on his shoulder, and we sway through the deck laughing and twirling. I kick some water in his face and try to run away, but he wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me in the air spinning.

I laugh "put me down!"

He laughs "nope serves you right for splashing water on me!"

"Aww did I hurt wittle Jason's fweelings?" I tease in a baby voice.

He pouts "actually you did, you left a big scar on my heart," he pats his chest and I roll my eyes.

"Jason put me down!" I shriek and he puts a hand over my mouth.

I kick him and he drops me. "Ow! What was that for?" He yelps.

"For not putting me down!" I laugh.

Since I have nothing to do I head to the deck. For some reason everyone on the ship is here. That's weird, I make my way toward the middle of the deck and see Travis and Connor pinned down by Thalia.

"Hey what's going on?" I yell through all the muttering.

"These two we're saying that you're actually a spy and that you've been contacting Luke this whole time." Annabeth rambles angrily.

"Okay that doesn't make sense, first of all why would I lead myself to my own death and second of all are you retarded or something? He's trying to kill me! Plus I hate that guy." I exclaim and they scowl at me.

"Well sorry for doubting something that makes sense! What if she has the mark of Gaia, why else would she wear that thing on her head?" Are you freaking kidding me?

"Look I have my reasons but I can assure you people that I'm not working for Gaia." I strain myself from yelling.

"Reasons that you can't explain because you're working for Gaia and secretly leading us to our doom?" Connor shouts, and the crowd starts muttering.

My friends are defending me while the others are opposing me. They go back and forth at each other like cats and dogs. It's taking me all my will power to not pull my hair out.

"Quiet!" I shout and I turn to Travis and Connor.

"What will it take for you to believe me?"

They glance at each other "take off that thing and show us your face."

"She doesn't-fine" I interrupt Nico.

"If that's what it will take to bury this argument than fine."

I take a deep breath and look at my friends. They give me assuring nods and Jason squeezes my hand reassuringly. I slowly take off my hijab and hold my head up high. They all gasp and gape at me, even my friends except Annabeth. Then they burst out laughing and tears well up in my eyes. The only ones who aren't laughing are Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Frank, and Hazel. They instead give me small smiles and nods, assuring me that they haven't changed their opinions on me even after seeing me like this.

I see Jason laughing his head off, "wow Piper I knew you said that you're ugly but I never thought you'd be this ugly."

Leo laughs with him "seriously even Hephaestus is better looking than you and Hera threw him off Olympus for being ugly!"

"She's so ugly that when Medusa looked at her she turned to stone!" Jason laughs while clutching his stomach.

"She's so ugly that Chuck Norris has nightmares of her!" Leo howls and everyone erupts in another round of laughter.

"I mean look at her face! She looks like a clown with those puffy lips and chubby cheeks! And her eyes, there all bulging out like a cat's! Not to mention those ears! Who is she, Jumbo the elephant?" Jason exclaims.

With tears streaming down my face I run downstairs, crying to my room. I slam the door and land on my bed. I sob into my pillow and remember the harsh words that my so called friends said. I have never cried over anyone's harsh words but that's because the ones who said them, weren't close to my heart. Leo and Jason are my best friends and I trusted them not to laugh, they know how self-conscious I am about my face. I like to be hidden; I don't even like showing one bit of skin! Jason…he hurt me the most. To think I could trust him, he was the one who reassured me about this! His words sting the most. I actually thought I had found a family on this ship, I guess I was wrong. Huh, and I thought that I would belong here, well not anymore.

I get up and head to the bathroom. I look up and nearly scream at my own reflection. I never realized how my face is actually a menace to society. My ears and eyes are abnormally large; my lips are red, puffy and chapped. My skin is dry and cracked not to mention puffy. My hair is an ugly shade of brown and it's dry and brittle. My nose is crooked and my cheeks are sticking out like an obese baby's. Gods I am ugly, I cry harder. I sink to the cold bathroom.

Percy, Frank, Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, and Thalia come in the bathroom. I look up and cry harder, they sit next to me and wait for me to stop crying. I finally stop after a couple minutes and I stare at the ceiling.

"Piper..." Hazel whispers.

"They're right you know…I never cared for what people said about me but what Jason and Leo said; that hurt a lot. Jason…to think I actually trusted him." I wipe away my tears.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Thalia calmly states with Nico nodding after her.

"No Thalia" I sigh "as much as I would love to see that happen, I don't want any problems between you guys."

I laugh bitterly "and you guys thought he was in love with me. You got your answer now."

I begin crying again "you know what I just realized, no one is ever going to love me. I'm going to be forever alone just because of how I look. I won't be able to find anyone who'll love me for me. Sure I'm not looking for anyone right now, but everyone deserves love. For twelve years I have been alone until now. It all started when my mother died on my birthday, she saved my life by pushing me out of the way of a mad horse. The horse trampled her chest and she died, I wish it took me instead at least then Gaia wouldn't be plotting to take over the world. Than a year later Percy ran away and left me with the she devil Cora who treated me like Cinderella. After she saw my face, she ran away in horror leaving me with my drunkard step-father. He was either at work or getting wasted at some bar, so my only friend was a book or an instrument. I finally had the guts to leave a month ago and then I met Annabeth. The only who stayed in my life and is practically my sister now."

I take a shaky breath "than I came upon this ship and made many friends, and met many people. I bonded with those friends and they became my brothers and sisters. The people on the ship treated me kindly and believe it or not I started harboring feelings for my certain blonde hair and blue eyed best friend. Then I showed them what was beneath my mask, and they laughed. They laughed and cracked jokes about my insecurity. He didn't even realize he broke my heart then. I've always had trust issues, and now I remember why. The only ones who didn't laugh were my brothers and sisters, which I'm grateful for. It reminds me that I'm not alone and there's always someone who'll pick me up when I fall."

They all hug me "we love you too, and we'll help you get through this we promise." Frank says and I smile at them.

"Thank you…so much."

Nico grins, "No problem sis…your one of us and they mess with you they mess with us!" He puffs out his chest.

I laugh and wipe my tears "thanks guys." They hand me my hijab and I put it on. I hug each and one of them, "Percy, Annabeth for my sake, please don't hurt Jason or Leo. You two are awfully quiet and you guys are only like that when you're extremely upset or mad." I hug each one of them, and then knocking interrupts our moment.

"Piper its Jason and Leo, we want to talk. Please open up!" Jason yells through the door. My eyes widen and shake my head to the others.

"Piper please, we're sorry for what happened up on the deck we just want to talk." My eyes start to water and Annabeth hugs me.

"Please don't open the door I really don't want to talk with them right now." I whisper and they nod.

"Piper if you don't open this door then I'll break it down!" Jason threatens and I hug Annabeth tighter.

Thalia explodes "LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! YOU JERK!"

"Thalia…you're in there?" Leo asks, we all roll our eyes.

"Yeah we all are, now leave!" Hazel shouts before Thalia can.

"Not until we talk!" Jason shouts.

"I think you've talked enough up there." Nico yells back.

"Now leave before I make you!" Thalia retorts.

Silence fills the air and after a few minutes we conclude that they gave up and left.

"Thalia there's something I need to tell you and I know now's not the best time and all but if I don't tell you, I never will." Nico nervously says.

Thalia furrows her eyebrows "what do you-oomph" Nico kisses Thalia and I grin happily.

After two minutes of them kissing, they both break apart blushing.

"FINALLY!" We all yell and they both grin.

"Thalia I have been hopelessly in love with you since the day you broke my leg, will you be my girlfriend?" Nico asks and Thalia nods and they both kiss.

I smile at the happy couple the dinner bell rings.

"Oh no I left Grover to make dinner all alone! Ugh, I hope he's not mad at me!"

Percy chuckles "Piper he's been making food alone for who knows how long before you came along, I'm pretty sure one night won't kill him. Plus this is Grover we're talking about, he'll understand."

I smile and Frank's stomach growls "you guys go ahead, I think I'll head to bed early today."

After they leave I fall back on my bed and drift asleep.


	11. Chapter Ten

**After this chapter I might not update until at least after the weekend. I decided to create a companion story to this one. It will be a bunch of short stories with different characters on the ship. The first chapter is already up and it's in Percy's point of view. Be sure to check it out and keep reviewing! I like to know your feedbacks, please and thank you!**

Chapter Ten

_"It's been ten years since we've been plunged into war; many people have died since then, including your brother. Let me go back to him, to prevent anymore destruction, please!" A highly beautiful woman with honey blonde hair and electric blue eyes pleaded._

_"No, my sweet we have discussed this and you got the same answer as before, no. My father stands with us even if the people don't, I won't give you up for anything." A handsome man with curly brown hair and grey eyes argued._

_The woman sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, "I don't care what you think anymore, this nonsense has been going on for too long. I will not tolerate this anymore! I am going back and you can't stop me!" _

_The man gets up "Helen, stop it! Look, you are not going back and that is final! I don't care how many people have to die for us to be together, you are staying here! Whether this goes on for eight more months or eight more years, I don't care. I just want to be with you even if the world has to pay for it."_

_"That's the thing I'm not willing to risk it all for us-you are but I'm not- I love you but I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry. Too many people have died because of me. No more will, after I leave. You can't change my decision and this time you won't stop me. I sent Menelaus a letter his guards are to fetch me next week."_

_"Helen I-." An arrow embedded itself into his stomach._

_"PARIS!" She screamed as he fell to the ground._

My eyes fling open and I wake up gasping. Annabeth told me that demigods have odd dreams that hold meaning for what's going to happen in the future. I'm pretty sure normal people don't have dreams about the world's most tragic couple. What does my dream of Helen and Paris even mean? I mean they are both dead, they've been dead for thousands of years. What does the future or present have to do with dead people? I'll ask Annabeth about this later.

The whole day goes on with me avoiding everybody on the ship and working the kitchen behind the scenes. I ate in the kitchen before everyone else and Grover accompanied me. I set up the plates then left for Grover to serve the people. He understood why, I just don't want to face everyone after what happened. After being humiliated, you'd do the same. After helping Grover I just stayed locked up in my room. Jason and Leo tried to talk to me through the door but all I gave them was the silent treatment.

It's night now and Annabeth is asleep, tomorrow's my birthday and the anniversary of my mother's death. I flash back to all the happy times I spent with my mother and Percy. There's not a day that I don't forget what she did for me, she sacrificed her life to save mine. I wish she was still here, she died eleven years ago and I'm still not over it completely. I close my eyes and hope to get a good night's sleep.

I wake up, wanting this day to be over as soon as possible. I take a long, hot shower. I begin washing my hair, that's strange my usual brittle hair feels soft and silky as I massage it with shampoo. I get dressed once I'm done showering. I wrap my wet hair in a bun and put my hijab on.

I open the door to the kitchen and my mouth opens to what I see. Breakfast already made and all my friends (except Jason and Leo). They smile at me "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPER!" They all scream and I smile despite the fact I told them not to do anything for my birthday.

"Thanks guys, even though I told you not to do anything for me today."

"Aww, come on it's my baby sister's twenty-second birthday! How can we not celebrate?" Percy says.

Nico eyes my outfit "what's with the get up? Wearing all black is me and Thalia's thing."

My eyes darken "it may be my birthday but it's also my mother's death anniversary. I don't celebrate my birthday, I mourn for her instead. The kind gesture though is appreciated."

The room goes silent until Thalia breaks the silence. "We made you're favorite! A sausage, egg and cheese biscuit with pancakes on the side!

I smile "thank you guys so much, but what about the others on the ship?"

Annabeth grins evilly "oh we made them something…special for what they did a couple days ago."

I sigh "what did you do?"

"Nothing, all we did was make them oatmeal…with laxatives." Hazel innocently says.

I laugh "Oh my goodness!"

Grover smiles "we also took away all the toilet paper in the bathrooms."

I laugh even harder "you guys are evil."

I finish eating my birthday breakfast and head back to my room. My friends are giving me a day off from cooking and cleaning today. I lock the door and notice a small package on my bed. That's strange; everyone knows not to go into our room. It could be a prank from the Stoll's but I haven't seen them or anyone since that day. It could be Jason or Leo but then again why would they give me something. It's obvious that they don't care from the way they laughed in my face.

I open the box carefully and gasp at what I see, two long six inch gold wrist bands. A note is taped on the inside of the velvet black box.

_ Do not be deceived by these two pieces of jewelry. They are pure gold and they will save your life. Once you put them on they will never come off, they will be stuck on your wrists even after you die. They are made only to fit you; the gold wrist bands can deflect anything arrows, bullets, knives, daggers, etc. If you clank them together, they turn into a large shield. Put them on soon as possible, they will help you in battle. Happy birthday._

_P.S: Brace yourself; anything can change in a second._

I examine the two solid gold wristbands and slip them on easily. They immediately snap and shape themselves to my wrists. I lift my arms expecting them to be heavy with the gold but instead its light…it's like I'm not even wearing them…it feels so natural.

I reread the note again and try to interpret the last meaning of the note. A knock on my door interrupts my thought process; I open it and see Jason. I immediately slam the door shut but his foot blocks it. I glare at him and leave the room with him following me.

"Piper wait, listen to me it's not what you think." I ignore him and reach the deck.

"Piper!" He grabs my wrist and forces me to face him.

"Let me go!" I growl.

"Not until you listen and wow your wrist is really, really hard." I roll my eyes.

"What is there to listen to huh Jason? How you made fun of my biggest insecurity? Or how you knew how I felt about my face and yet you cracked jokes about me anyway. Or do you want me to stay here while you crack even more jokes about me with Leo, hmm?"

He drops my wrist "Piper that wasn't me or him that was doing that! It was me but not me! Agh, how do I explain this to you?"

I glare at him "I think you've explained enough."

"Piper, listen! It wasn't me that was saying all that; it was like something was forcing me to, same with Leo."

"So you're telling me that you were possessed or something. Yeah I somehow find that hard to believe." I leave and he shouts.

"Piper I'm in love with you!"

My eyes widen and I turn around "what!"

"That's right; I'm in love with you Piper! I have been since the day I met you! You make me laugh and smile when no one else can; I have fun with you when you're around. You make me have fun and I enjoy myself around you. When I'm with you it's like all my problems and stress goes away. I'm always thinking about you, even when I'm with you because you never leave my mind. I have never felt this way about anyone before. Piper Jackson I am madly and hopelessly in love with you!"

I glare at him "just because I know I will not find love in my life does not mean you can prank me about it. You think this is funny huh, playing with my feelings? You already hurt me once and now you want to again? I am not some toy you can play with Jason Grace! It's bad enough that I know that no one will love but you pretending to love me hurts. To think I actually have…you know what don't ever talk to me again!" I scream and run away from him.

I run away from the lingering eyes and go to my room. I enter my room and see Nico and Thalia making out on my bed while Percy and Annabeth on hers.

"Ah! Gross, couldn't you do it on your own bed! Or better yet in your own rooms?"

The couples break apart and they instantly get up. Percy looks at me "Piper what's wrong?"

I blink my tears away "nothing."

Nico crosses his arms "Piper we know you better than that so spill."

I sit on my bed and tell them what happened. "Piper…I don't think he was lying." Thalia says.

"Jason might be a lot of things but he isn't a liar."

"I don't know Thalia but after what he and Leo did…I don't think I can trust them right now." _Ring, Ring, Ring._

"That's the lunch bell, and yes Piper you are eating, now let's go." Annabeth says.

"I wasn't even going to say anything." I grumble.

We head to the deck "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPER!" Everyone on the ship yells.

"Wh-what" I stutter. Hazel pushes me to the middle of the deck and Frank puts a large chocolate cake in front me.

"We are really, really sorry and we don't expect you to forgive us but we want you to know that we regret what we did and we're sorry." Katie exclaims and I nod.

"Okay so whose idea was this?" I ask and everyone points to Jason.

"He's been planning this all week." Travis says and my eyes avert Jason.

Grover lights the cake "make a wish" I close my eyes and blow out the candles.

A golden light erupts and everyone gasps once it dies down. Everyone gapes at me "what?" I ask. They point at me I look down and yelp. My black clothes have been replaced with a beautiful long white one shoulder Greek dress with a gold belt circling my waist. Gold gladiator sandals lace up my legs and a single gold arm band matches my wrist bands on my right arm. My curly brown hair tumbles down my waist and a few strands lay over my shoulders.

"Wh-what?" Annabeth points to my dagger and I take it out. I look at me reflection and nearly scream. Staring back at me is Helen of Troy.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been very busy this week.**

Chapter eleven

I lay on my bed alone, thinking about what happened today at lunch. After that shocking transformation, from my mother, I ran to my room. I couldn't stand the looks everyone was giving, I felt like a bigger freak then I was already.

How could I go from being medusa ugly to Helen of troy beautiful in one night? The thing that scares me the most is I look exactly like her. Instead of her blonde hair and blue eyes though, I have dark brown hair and eyes that change color. The facial features are identical, it's scary.

I change out of the wretched dress and into my other mourning clothes that my mother hasn't taken away from me. I wrap my hair into a side ponytail and I take off the arm band and sandals. Instead I wear my worn out boots; I look in the mirror and stare dumbfounded at it. My eyes are big and my lashes are long and thick. My chubby cheeks have been replaced by high cheek bones. My crooked nose has been straightened and my overly large, blood red lips have been toned down to nice cherry color plump lips. My skin is nice, smooth and hydrated with no single blemish or pimple in sight. The worst part is there is not a single trace of makeup. I am utterly beautiful just like Helen.

I hate it! I growl in the mirror and look away. Now people are going to treat me differently because of this! As if I wasn't a freak before, but this just tops the cake! I just want everything to go back to normal. I can't hide from this either because my stupid mother jacked my hijab! I hate her so much right now. She just had to claim me like that; couldn't she just claim me like how Annabeth was claimed? The worst part is I think she only claimed me because I suddenly turned pretty. If I never have turned like this, she probably would've never claimed me. I feel so loved.

Why can't I just be normal? Why do I have to Aphrodite's messed up kid? Why do I have to be the freak that goes from ugly to pretty in less than a minute? Why do I have to be the person that everyone wants to kill so that they can take over the world? Why do I have to go through this?

Deciding that I have to face my friends sooner or later I come out of my safe haven and on to the deck. I ignore the looks that everyone gives me and knock on Percy's door. Jason opens the door and pulls me inside, he gives me hug. We always give each other one when we sense the other's distress. Tears silently roll down into his shirt and his arms tighten around my waist.

After a minute or two I pull back and wipe my eyes. I look at Jason "I'm still at mad at you." He looks so grief stricken that my heart breaks-I nearly forgive him, nearly. All my friends look at me like they were at my funeral; I sigh and mess with my locket.

"What happened back there?" I put my head in my hands and grunt at Frank's question.

"Isn't it obvious? Her mother claimed her." Annabeth answers.

"Why? Just, why?" I nearly begin crying again.

"Guys I had this dream a few nights ago." I tell them about the dream with Helen and Paris and Annabeth face falls.

"Do you know what this means? Piper having that dream and looking exactly like Helen? She is the reincarnation of the Helen of troy!" Annabeth exclaims.

We all gape at her, "well that explains the note that my mother sent." I tell them about the gift that Aphrodite sent.

We stay silent before Percy breaks the silent. "Guys we're reaching land soon on some island, Leo told me that we're running out of food and he needs stuff for the ship. Right, Leo?" Leo nods.

"Piper can't go out like this, remember how Helen used to be assaulted by random people when she used to step outside. Not to mention the times she got kidnapped." Nico starts.

I groan "no just no. I can take care of myself and I just want to go in the market to buy another hijab since my lovely mother stole mine. I'm going, I don't care what you people say. I'm not going to be imprisoned here like some stupid damsel while you guys prance around town. I'm going and that's final."

"We never said that you couldn't go you just need someone to go with you while we go get the supplies." Percy says.

"I'll go with Piper, and no Piper I'm not going just so I can babysit you, I want to go because I haven't been off a god damn boat in over two years." My glare softens at her. I forgot that she hasn't seen the outside world in a long time.

"Okay."

"Okay in two hours we all have to meet back on the ship and if anything happens then iris message one of us. You all know the name of the island right?" We all nod and Percy each hands us a drachma. He looks at me "Piper you better stay with Annabeth and put your hair down so no one can see your face." I sigh "Yes mother," he rolls his eyes.

Annabeth and I head to the market place while Percy and Leo go to find celestial bronze for the ship. Frank and Leo went to go find some motor oil while Thalia, Nico, and Hazel went to go buy groceries and other necessities for the ship. Annabeth keeps oozing happy and looking at every shop in fascination as we venture further into the market place. We enter each clothing store or accessory shop and I leave empty handed. I sigh "Annabeth this is getting hopeless what are we going to do if we can't find one, and everyone keeps staring at me! It's freaking me out!" I groan.

"Piper, don't be so negative we still have a couple more shops left, and everyone's staring at you because they are hypnotized by your beauty." She says as she carries some of the stuff that she bought.

I nearly burst in to tears; I'm obviously not okay with this sudden change. "I just want everything to go back to normal," I whisper.

She gives me a hug "I'm sorry Piper I know you never wanted this. You were contempt with what you had and you never asked for anything. This must be very overwhelming for you, but I know you will get over this. If you can't then nobody can. Do you know why? Because you are _the_ Piper Jackson. The stubborn headed girl who doesn't take no for an answer and who takes no one's crap. The girl who adjusts to everything and never gives up. The badass girl who looks at life and says 'is that all you got?' The girl who has a family that is willing to punch the living daylights out of anyone who makes her cry but don't because that girl already punched him or her. The girl who can handle anything." I laugh and give Annabeth a bear hug.

"You always know how to make me feel better. Thank you." She smiles at me "what are sisters for, now come one you haven't bought a single thing and we only have two or three shops left."

"Annabeth hurry up! You're taking forever!" I whine. "Piper, I still have four more things to try on, why don't you look around the shop." She shouts through the dressing room. I groan and get out of the changing room, I already searched this place for a hijab and the closest thing they have to it is a regular scarf. I sigh, might as well buy one as a substitute if I can't find one. I buy a long thick grey scarf with black sunglasses. I look around some more and stumble upon an electric blue lightning bolt necklace, the color of Jason's eyes.

Every shop I've been to had something that reminded me of Jason, it's getting annoying. I feel like some love sick girl, which I probably am according to Thalia's diagnostics. He hurt me though, and he doesn't feel the same way. It hurts every time he glances at me with his sorrow filled eyes. It hurts that I did that to him, even though he deserved it. Laughing at my face, than joking around saying that he loves me. If only he did…than the feelings would be reciprocated. Watching all my friends be lovey dovey, brings a small pang to my heart. I'm very happy for my friends, but I envy them as well. Seeing them have true love, having their other half who they can share all their problems and joys as well as their lives together. To have someone to love and hold you in times of distress and joy... would be nice to have. I don't need a partner but it would freaking nice to have one. I'm a twenty-two year old woman who dreams to get married and have kids, to start a family, like every other woman. Everyone deserves love, so I don't see why I can't have one. Before no one loved me romantically and now probably no one would either. Nothing has changed. Only now men would only want me for lust. I want to be ugly again, at least then people wouldn't be staring at me every step I take.

What is taking Annabeth so long? Ugh, she probably brought more stuff to try on. Oh well let her take her time, she needs the shopping spree after wearing rags for two years. Stupid Luke, the next time I see him I'll make sure he'll never have children even in the underworld. Can you have children there? I mean sure you're dead but it is the afterlife. After life meaning life after death right? Stupid ADHD; I head outside the shop for some fresh air. I look at my watch; we only have fifteen minutes left before we have to go back to the ship.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath; my eyes open to nothing and I realize that I've been blindfolded. Someone gags me preventing me from screaming, I'm lifted from the ground and thrown over someone's shoulder. I start thrashing around but the grip around me tightens and the person starts running. My hands get free and take out the gag and bite whoever's neck. It screams in pain, I knee it in the stomach and it drops me. My mind screams run as he clutches his stomach, without looking back I head for the ship. Branches scratch my face as I run out of the forest; I reach the beach and nearly scream. No! The ship isn't here which means it must be on the other side of the island.

"Oh seems like you have nowhere to go." A voice sneers and I start running.

After a few steps pain erupts from my shoulder and I fall on the sand paralyzed. The man comes and takes out a dart from my shoulder and stares at me. I study the man and my eyes stop at his tattooed arm and I nearly start shaking. One of the tattoos is a B7B, the symbol of the company that kidnaps girls and sells them to be a sex slave. They reported several kidnappings of girls on the news and the kidnappers who were caught all had the same symbols on their arms. I assume they get it when they get inducted into the group or it might be some type of identification.

His eyes trail over my body and they finally meet my face "man you are going to be sold for one fine price, at least in the millions." I try to move and he smirks, "no use in trying to move, you can't even twitch or lift your neck. I hit you with a dart filled with a paralyzing drug that lasts for two hours." I start screaming and he claps his hand over my mouth and brings his mouth to my ear. "No use in screaming, this part of the island is secluded and no one will come for you."

He starts tracing my face with his finger and I growl at him. He chuckles "you are very beautiful. Maybe before you meet your fate I can show you how beautiful you are. His face grows closer to mine and I shut my eyes and start screaming. There is no way some raunchy guy is going to steal my first kiss.

"Get off of her!" An animalistic growl comes from the side. The man gets off of me and I sigh in relief. I look and see that it's Jason and he looks…very fierce and frightening. I'm glad I'm not on his bad side. Wind starts picking up and the sky begins to cloud and starts thundering, the look in Jason eyes is murderous. He punches the man and they engage in combat. The man throws punches and kicks but Jason dodges them. Eventually Jason punches the stranger hard enough that he falls unconscious. Jason runs to me and his eyes trail over me looking for any injuries.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I can't move. He shot me with tranquilizing dart filled with a paralyzing drug that lasts for two hours."

He furrows his eyebrows and picks me up bridal style and puts my head on his chest; well at least it's better than being thrown over a shoulder like a garbage bag.

"Thank you," I whisper and start tearing up. He looks at me "Piper did he do anything to you?"

"No, but he was going to sell me after raping me." His eyes narrows and he grits his teeth.

He growls scaring me and stops once seeing my frightened face. His face softens "Nothing will ever hurt you, not as long as I'm alive, I promise." I give a small smile, touched by his promise. I'm screwed; I just realized that I'm madly in love with Jason Grace.

We finally reach the ship and Annabeth yells at me for running off like that. She confesses that she iris messaged Jason since he had no task to do. After telling them my situation and what happened, I was placed in the infirmary until the drug flushes out of my system.

After being released from the stupid drug, I head to Jason's room to talk to him. I'm tired of being mad at him, and I miss talking to him. After him saving me from that man and his promise, I realized that he does care about me and that I should hear him out on what actually happened on that day when he laughed at me.

I knock on his door "Jason?" No answer, I enter his room and find it empty. I've never been in his room before, it's very nice. It's black and grey with a bunk bed and I'm assuming it's courtesy of Thalia. Everyone on the ship has to have a roommate due to a large number of campers and limited numbers of rooms. I tour the room and bump into a desk and a book falls off. I pick it up and look inside of it, and I read the first page.

_Um hi I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter. I'm 17 years old and I'm a praetor at Camp Jupiter and well I don't know why I'm writing this. Lupa, surprisingly told me that I should write down how I feel and what happens to me in a book, so I guess that's what I'm going to do. Despite what anyone says (like they even know) this is not a diary, it is a journal._

Holy freaking crap, the book I'm holding is Jason Grace's diary. Oh my goodness Jason Grace has a diary; never in my life would I have expected that to happen. I chew on my lip, arguing on the inside whether I should read it or not. I decide to read it, (I'm such a great friend) to see how he views everything and to gain knowledge from his perspective. At least that's the reason I came up with if I get caught reading it. It probably is a bad idea invading his privacy and such, but my curiosity got the best of me.

I run to my room with the book and lock the door. I begin reading it and I'm surprised to see that I already know all the situations and secrets that he put in here. He told me all of this on his own free will and I feel special, knowing that not even Thalia knows of all these things and touched that he trusts that much as well. I finally reach the part where we first meet each other.

_Okay so today we saved Piper the daughter of Aphrodite from being killed and her friend Annabeth as well. Did I mention that Piper is also Percy's sister whom he never spoke about? Well after finding out Percy's reason on why he left Piper, she forgave him and they made up. It sort of reminded me on how Thalia and I met again. _

_Piper, she's nothing like Aphrodite or the daughters of Venus and I met both. She's really smart, brave, sarcastic, funny, strong, witty, stubborn, and she doesn't take crap from anybody. And no one knows what she looks except Annabeth (daughter of Athena who Percy has a crush on.) Let me explain she wears a black hijab that only shows her eyes. I have no idea why she wears it; I really want to know why. It can't be because she's physically scarred or ugly right? I mean she's the daughter of the goddess of beauty, that wouldn't make much sense. Anyways the only thing that's unveiled from her hijab is her eyes. Let me just tell you that she has the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. They are big and long black eyelashes frame them. The strangest yet fascinating part about them is that they change color. One second they're blue the next they're red or green. Sometimes it even changes where all the colors are together like a rainbow. They are very beautiful and I can't help but stare into them. Gods, I feel like those Venus guys at camp._

I can't help but blush and smile at the way he described my eyes. I probably should stop reading this but I'm not going to.

_Okay so Piper made me laugh and smile, no one has ever been able to do that to me. I was raised as a true Roman: strict, serious, and disciplined. But just awhile ago all those characteristics were thrown out the window; I was out there as usual on deck and I spotted her and we began talking. I told her I would tell her how I got the scar above my lip if she told me why she wore a hijab. Yeah I know a pretty lame compensation for a secret great like hers but it was all I got. She said nothing so I took that _as_ yes and told her, she laughed and I melted at the sound. Her laugh, my gods, is the most melodious thing I've ever heard. It's like Apollo playing the harp or something; so heavenly and light. Anyways after she refused to spill I threatened to tickle her. Do you know what she did? She kneed me in the stomach and ran away, jeez that girl can hit hard. I ran after her and called her a beauty queen in the process while she called me sparky. I chased her around the deck smiling and laughing until I cornered her to Percy's door. I began tickling her until Percy opened the door and I accidently fell on top of her. I felt bad crushing her but the feeling went away when Percy and I tickled her._

I roll my eyes but smile on how he viewed my laugh. Jeez, I'm sounding like a teenage girl.

_I feel empty, lost, and hurt. I feel like something's been ripped out of me and I've been punched several times. Piper, she's in the infirmary fighting for her life. Today pirates invaded our ship and everyone was fighting on deck. Let me just say Piper is one hell of a fighter, I and couldn't help but feel awestruck. The way she used that dagger was jaw dropping and her movements were graceful. Anyways I was fighting, and the next thing I know I'm on the floor. I looked up and saw Piper holding her stomach, and there was an arrow popping out of her shoulder. She let go of her stomach and I nearly screamed in horror, her middle was covered in blood and she passed out. I carried her to the infirmary and Will started treating her. I just realized that the arrow was meant for me and she took the shot for me. My gods, if anything else happens to her then I won't be able to tolerate it. I don't even know why I feel this way about her; I mean I just met her yesterday. Yet, it feels like I've known her forever. _

_Apollo just came and healed her and confirmed that she was going to live. I nearly sang out in happiness and relief. I refuse to leave her until she wakes up though. _

_ Okay so it's been a few days and I have officially deemed Piper as my best friend. I told her my deepest secrets except one… that I'm hopelessly, completely, utterly and madly in love with her. I still don't know what she looks like and I frankly don't care. She is the most amazing person I have ever met and she makes me feel all these things I have never felt before. I get butterflies in my stomach, my palms get sweaty, and I get extremely nervous when I'm around her. I think about her all the time even when I'm with her she never leaves my mind. Her laugh, her witty comments, her eyes, and gods her voice. The way her eyes widen in embarrassment or when she's angry. How she clenches her fists and quietly counts down from ten when she is really pissed. The way she stutters and how she plays with her hands when she is extremely nervous. How her eyes sparkle whenever we talk about whatever that sparks her interest. The way I know she's smiling when her eyes lit up. Gods she's incredible and I don't care what she's says about herself, to me she's the most beautiful person ever, inside and out. Gods that girl will be the death of me._

Tears start falling as I read his confession; he wasn't lying when he said he loves me.

_It wasn't me when I said those cruel words to Piper. It was Gaea who sent those stupid creatures to possess me and Leo. I was fighting with the stupid creature inside and watch the horror unfold when she started crying. I want to kill myself, Gaea made me make Piper cry, and Piper has never cried before. This happened a few days ago and she has been avoiding everybody on the ship since then. I hate myself, I was the reason why Piper cried, I made her avoid everybody. I was the one who tore down her confidence. The past few days I felt hell, I tried talking to her but she refused to listen though I don't blame her. But it wasn't my fault. I've been feeling empty, lost, depressed, hopeless, and I've been crying. To me Piper is still the most beautiful woman I ever met. I don't care what anyone says, I looked past her imperfections and saw the wonderful, incredible person she is. She is my life and soul, she is my happiness and she is my obsession. She is my best friend and I don't care what anyone says about her. She is more beautiful than Helen, inside and out. She was then and she is now. I am hopelessly, completely, utterly, and madly in love with her. And no one can ever change that._

That's it, I run out of my room with the journal still in my hand, I scurry out of the halls and sprint up the stairs. I finally reach the deck panting and I see Jason holding on to the railings. I run and tackle him and we both fall with me on top of him; the whole time I'm grinning like a mad man.

"Piper wha-," I kiss him with everyone staring at us. They could take a picture for all I care.

I kiss him and I smile into it, I pull back and he stares at me shocked. I smile so hard that my face starts hurting, I kiss his cheek. "I'm madly, completely, utterly, and madly in love with you too." I confess, I get off of him and pull him up. He looks at me confused, wow that boy is dense. I wave his diary in front of him, and laugh as he turns red. I kiss his cheek and his brain finally starts working again.

"You love me?" He asks and I nod while never letting my smile die down.

"You love me." He repeats and I nod yet again.

A big smile spreads across his face and reaches his eyes. "You love me!" He yells and he lifts me and spins me. I laugh and scream yes, and he finally puts me down. The whole time I never stop smiling; he grabs my waist and pulls me close to him. "You love me?" I sigh "for the millionth time ye-," this time he silences me with kiss.

I instantly melt and put my arms around his neck dropping the journal in the process. He responds back by putting his arms around my waist. He smiles into it and I pull back for breath; he pouts and I laugh softly. He puts his forehead against mine and intertwine our fingers, nothing can ruin this moment.

"She is the most amazing person I have ever met and she makes me feel all these things I have never felt before. I get butterflies in my stomach, my palms get sweaty, and I get extremely nervous when I'm around her. I think about her all the time even when I'm with her she never leaves my mind. Her laugh, her witty comments, her eyes, and gods her voice. The way her eyes widen in embarrassment or when she's angry. How she clenches her fists and quietly counts down from ten when she is really pissed. The way she stutters and how she plays with her hands when she is extremely nervous. How her eyes sparkle whenever we talk about whatever that sparks her interest. The way I know she's smiling when her eyes lit up. Gods she's incredible and I don't care what she's says about herself, to me she's the most beautiful person ever, inside and out. Gods that girl will be the death of me." Thalia reads out Jason's diary while smiling.

Jason groans and nuzzles his face in my neck. A bunch of girls 'aww' and the boys just snicker. "Thalia! I hate you so much right now!" He muffles through my neck, and I chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye I see Conner digging out of his pockets and handing Travis a wad of cash in his hand. "Finally! Took you two long enough!" Annabeth shouts out while holding a smiling Percy's hand.

"Wow Jason I never thought you'd be the one to have a diary." Nico snickers with Leo and Jason groans.

"It's not a diary it's a journal!" Jason defends himself.

I smile and kiss his cheek "I think it's cute." He smiles goofily while rubbing his cheek.

_Cough_ "whipped" _cough _Connor not so subtly tries to hide. I roll my eyes, "tell that to your girlfriend, oh wait you don't have one!"

"Burn!" Frank yells and Connor shuts up.

Hazel squeals at us "finally! The whole ship was waiting for you two too get together! In fact everyone was placing bets on who would make the first move."

I smile with Jason who holds my hand "well if Jason wasn't so dense then he would've had one a long time ago."

He looks at me "girlfriend?"

"Yes unless you don't want one, I could always go find som-oomph." He kisses me fiercely but gently.

"No, you are mine and only mine and I do not share." He growls.

"Same with you Grace, if you even think of finding someone else I'll gut you alive."

He smiles "don't plan too; I already have the one who is my life and soul. Oh and you can't find anybody else like me, I mean come on I'm Jason Grace the slayer of Krios."

I sigh and drop my head "there goes my incredibly sweet boyfriend."

He grins "you know you love me."

"Unfortunately." He pouts and I pat his arm.

"Dude you sound like the Venus girls in here." Leo points out while reading Jason's diary with the gang.

"I think it's sweet and romantic," Annabeth grins and Jason groans. He stomps to them and snatches back his diary.

After dinner I head to my room despite my protests on helping to clean up. But it was still my birthday, and they insisted and I'm too tired to argue. Its ten thirty and this day had been tiring and overwhelming. Though one good thing did come out of this day, a new scarf. Just kidding, Jason and I a couple. I sigh content that I got the best gift I could ever get or ask for. Love.

**Well that's it for now, tell me what you think so far and review please. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Reports, exams, and make up work has kept me busy. Sorry, this chapter is short but spring break is next week so i'll have boatloads of time to update a few chapters. I'm also writing another story with Percabeth in it. If any of you are interested in checking in it, it's called Persephone all over again. Please review! I value your opinions.**

Chapter twelve

I can't help but wake up with grin this morning after recalling last night's events. The kiss, had been electrifying and shocking in a good way. It was magical and incredible…oh gods I'm sounding like a love sick prune. After getting dressed, I head to kitchen as usual to make breakfast. On my way there. I wave to the early risers like me until a hand grabs my waist and hauls me to another room. Right when I'm about to punch the living daylights of my intruder, he reveals himself and it's Jason.

"Jason? What are you doing? Give a little warning next time, I was about to maim you." I scold.

He rolls his eyes but smiles "I kidnapped you for our first date."

"Date?" I ask confused, he never technically asked me out.

"Yes, a date where two people go out on an romantic outing." He responds to me as if he was talking to three year old.

I roll my eyes "I know what a date is, you just never technically asked me out properly."

"Oh, well beauty queen, will you go out on a date with me that I so happen to make food for?"

I pretend to ponder for a minute "well, I suppose I can't leave all that good food to waste so I guess."

He grins happily and drags me to his room where he laid out a nice picnic blanket with two bowls of cereal and a blueberry muffin in the middle. He grins sheepishly "sorry for the awful breakfast and lame location, it's all I can make without burning the ship down."

I smile "are you kidding me? I love it! It's sweet and original…sort of and I'm not one for big flashy dates. I'm content with doing anything as long as your doing it with me. Plus the location will give us more privacy." I wink at him and he blushes making me laugh.

We sit down and do a spoon toast before scarfing down the cereal. We make small talk in between and split the muffin in two. He grabs my hand and kisses each of my fingers making me blush. "You know what would be sweeter than the muffin?" He whispers in my ear making me gulp. His nose trails down my jaw and pauses at my neck sending Goosebumps down the trail. I shake my head and his cool breath tickles the base of my neck. "A kiss," he kisses my neck and plants them up my neck and on to my jaw. He peppers my face with kisses causing me to whimper. He chuckles and I growl, two can play at this game. I make my on to his lap and begin leaving kisses up his throat, nipping at his adam's apple making his breath hitch. I finally reach his earlobe and I begin nibbling it causing him to moan. I pull back embarrassed and red, I meet Jason's eyes and he crashes his lips on to mine. Well that was unexpected. Losing myself in the kiss I latch my arms onto his neck and my fingers knot its way into Jason's hair. His arms lay on my waist until he starts rubbing my sides. I gasp and he takes that opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat. Out tongues battle for dominance until I win and I roam his mouth. He moans and I pull back embarrassed that I made him do that. I look up flustered and see that he is too; with both of us panting he grins at me. "Well that was the best date I ever had." I roll my eyes, boys.

The ship rocks making me fall on top of Jason and the emergency sirens go off. I hastily get up and help him up as well. We both rush to deck and see that we are being attacked…again. Seriously? Can we not get a break? I notice one slight detail about our intruders, they are decked out in Greek armor unlike the other ones before who were just rogue pirates.  
Jason pulls me into the weaponry shed and we strap on armor to prevent what happened last time. I putt my hair in a bun and put on a gold helmet like a knights, except I can see through it. I strap on my knife, and a latch of arrows along with a bow. I rush out with Jason after me and into combat.

I lost track of Jason in the fighting after battling a few men; I notice an enemy sneaking off in the direction of the control room. If he reaches the control room, well who knows what that man can do. I run after him and aim an arrow above his shoulders. I launch and it whizzes past him and hit's the wall. He stops and turns around, I unsheathe my dagger as he draws out his sword. He strikes and I block, I strike and he blocks. It goes on like that for a while like a dance and not one of us seem to giving up anytime soon.

"You know, for you are very small for a man." My opponent comments as I block his attack to my side.

I roll my eyes "maybe because I'm not one."

He grunts as he tries to overpower my dagger which is preventing him from impaling it in my shoulder. I overpower him and aim for his neck which he of course blocks.

"You're a woman? Wow you are the first one I have battled and I must say that you are good."

He knocks my dagger out of my hand with his foot and it slides across the floor. "But not good enough," he taunts.

His sword comes crashing down until my wrists intercepts and blocks it. My sleeves tear where his sword meets and reveals my gold bands. I push his sword away long enough for me to kick him in the stomach, his leg and hip. I smirk "never judge a book by its cover because I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

He staggers back up and swiftly knocks my helmet down revealing my face vulnerable for attack. My hair tumbles down as I he turns and his sword meets midair at my right wrist. He glares at my hand and his eyes widen once he sees my face. We just stay in the same position as if we are in a stilled photo. His eyes remain wide as I catch my breath.

"H-Helen," he stutters out. The man drops his sword and takes off his helmet. Which reveals a mess of curly brown hair and swirling grey eyes. We stand there wordlessly until my brain kicks in. "Paris," I breathe.

**Well that's it for now, I will try to have the next chapter by this Sunday. Sorry again for the short chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. Or try to guess what will happen next. Some of you requested a jealous Jason, what will be his reaction when he meets his girlfriends past life's lover. Wow that is a mouth full, and many of you will be confused of how Paris is alive but it will be explained in the next chapter. So don't worry, again please review. Also if you have any fanfiction that you have wrote or would like to recommend that's Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Tratie, Pothena, or any other stories please tell me. I've been trying to find some to read. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Surprise! I got this chapter sooner then i expected too. Thanks for a all the good reviews, and keep reviewing. I value your opinions. Tell me what you think of it. Also here's a shout out to Aishani108, to my biggest fan as she puts it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick.**

Chapter thirteen

Paris reaches out to touch my cheek but I take a step back. I stagger back a few times until I begin running for my life. He runs after me yelling "Helen!" I don't look back, I keep running until I reach the deck. I run across the deck to find Nico and for some reason the fighting ceases. Swords drop and my back meet mens lingering gazes.

I would've rolled my eyes if I wasn't in such a rush, "Nico!" I shout, "Nico! Where the hell are you?" Right when I need him, he disappears, great. I run around the ship looking for Nico when I crash into a wall and land on my butt. I look up and see that the wall is Paris, crap. I get up hastily, he stares at me for a moment and then pulls me into a tight but gentle hug.

"Oh Helen, you wouldn't believe how I much I missed you over the past two thousand years. Elysium wasn't the same with out you." What the heck is he talking about?

I get out of grasp, "look I'm sorry but there seems to be a huge misunderstanding. I am not-" His lips suddenly crash upon mine and he pins me to the wall. I try to get out of his grasp but his hold on me is tight. I bite his lip, grab his arm, flip us in reversing position and pin him to the wall. His back is towards me and I move his arm higher causing him to grunt in pain.

"Who the hell do you think you are kissing me like that?" I snarl and make his arm go higher.

He nearly shouts, "Helen don't you remember me? It's me Paris, I've come back."

"Yeah I can see that, but I'm not Helen, I am-"

"Piper!" Jason shouts down the hall; he appears with the rest of the gang. They appear by my side and I let go of Paris. He rubs his wrists and curses, Thalia looks at the stranger warily.

"Who's the dude?" She asks and Paris smiles at her.

"I am Paris, Prince of Troy my fair lady, and I am here to retrieve my Helen." He puts his arm my waist but I push it off. The others gape at him except Nico who just pales. I have feeling he knew something about this. I sigh "look Paris I am not Helen, I am Piper ,daughter of Aphrodite."

He smirks "I know who you are, but all in all you are still my Helen, just with a different name."

"Look I am not anyone's, and I am not Helen. So get it through your thick skull," I grit my teeth.

He frowns "Your smile, your cheeks, your skin, even your height is still the same. All that's changed is your eyes-which has gotten even more beautiful- and your hair-which a princesses can not even compare." I blush, he smiles and strokes my cheek.

I push his hand away and glance at Jason who seems…tense. I go over to Jason and hold his hand, confusing Paris. "Thank you for those…kind words but I'm not Helen, Paris. I am Piper Jackson sister to Percy Jackson, and girlfriend to Jason Grace. Helen was a past life, and this is a new and current one. Helen loved Paris, but Piper loves Jason, I'm sorry."

Jason relaxes and smiles at me, I kiss his cheek.

Paris narrows his eyes "no."

I blink "I'm sorry what?"

He scowls "no Helen, you are mine and only mine. I love you Helen, you do not know how alone I was in Elysium with out you. For the past thousand years you were all I thought about. I've yearned to hold you in my arms and to kiss those ruby lips of yours. I finally got a chance to escape and see you again, and I found you. If you think I'm letting you go again, you are crazy because I lost you once and I'm not losing you again."

"Um didn't you rape Helen before?" Frank asks out of the blue and we all stare at Paris.

"That's not the point, the point is that I will win your heart whether you like it or not," Paris threatens.

Percy glares at him "if you even think about touching my sister princey, then I will kill you, rip your soul to shreds, and scatter it across Tarturus."

"I did it out of love!" Paris defends himself and I roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah because raping someone is purely out love," Leo sarcastically replies.

Jason lets go of my hand "look, I don't like you. I also don't like the fact that you're staying on this ship, but I'm warning you now. If you try hurting the one I love, I will kill you. If you even think about tearing us apart then my sword will be at your chest." Why the hell is Paris staying here?

"She is my wife, you cannot stop me from loving her," Paris growls. Do I not have a say in this?

"Correction, was. She was your wife and haven't you heard 'till death do us part?' Piper isn't your wife or lover. She is mine and only mine," Jason growls. This needs to stop before things get out of hand.

"A duel, I challenge you to a duel for Piper. Who ever wins gets Piper for the prize and the loser will have to abandon her forever," Paris offers. Okay who does he think he is, offering a proposal like that. We aren't living in his times anymore, we are in the twenty first century! I also am not some trophy up for auction! At least Jason won't do this to me, he will refuse like a good person.

"Deal," Jason reaches out and shakes Paris's hand. I stare at him in disbelief with the others.

"Alright, I say we have a sword competition at sundown and whoever wins gets Piper." Jason says and Paris agrees.

That's it, "excuse me I'm sorry to inform you that the duel will not happen. Paris we are not living in your times where you can win yourself a wife. This is the twenty first century where women have rights and choose to live out there decisions and do whatever they want without a man's permission." I snarl and then whip my head to Jason, "and Jason how could you. I am not some object that you can offer up. I am not a trophy that can be auctioned. I can fight and take care of myself and I don't need you to help me in this. I will not be forced to be with someone, I am a human being and I make my own choices. And right now things are not looking so good for you," I yell and Jason's face softens.

"Pip-"

I cut him off "I don't want to hear it." I leave the hall and head to my room.

I shut my door and fall back on my bed. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since Jason and I got together, and we already had our first fight. Someone knocks on my door and I sigh in my pillow. "If it's Paris then leave, if it's Jason then leave. If its anybody else then you are welcomed to enter." Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Nico enter.

"Well that was interesting," I glare at Nico.

"That was a boneheaded move that Jason made," Hazel says.

I sigh "tell me about. How can he do that to me? Accepting a duel for my freaking hand? I get why Paris would do it but Jason? Couldn't he have refused and let me take care of it?"

Leo shakes his head "I admit what Jason did was stupid, but he did it out of insecurity. Paris was your past life's lover, and even though that isn't the case now, Jason feels threatened by it. When guys feel threatened, they tend to do stupid stuff, trust me I should know. He doesn't want to lose you to him even though he knows-at least I hope he does-that you love him. He didn't do it out of pride, or just for the challenge. He only accepted that challenge so Paris can back off and leave you alone. He didn't mean to hurt you, or anything."

We all gape at Leo, "when the hell did you get deep man?" Nico asks shell shocked.

He shrugs "I'm just telling the truth. Percy, Thalia, and Frank went to go talk to him. You should too after this, you just got together and your relationship is still fresh and fragile. You don't want something simple and stupid to break this relationship."

I stare at him "okay, you are officially scaring me but you are right. I will talk to Jason after this but I have one question. Why is Paris boarding here?"

Annabeth sighs "he threatened to blow this ship up if we didn't, he had Greek fire in his pockets. So we have no choice but to let him stay, no matter how much we don't want him to,"she mutters. Hazel finishes for Annabeth,"so his men went back to his ship and turned back around after Paris paid them to bring him here."

I put my head in my hands "great, just great. Right when I finally find love, something had to happen. In fact, anything happy that happens to me easily gets ruined in less then a week."

I get up and leave for Jason's room; I sit down on his bed after the others leave his room. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, he looks at me with sad, unhappy eyes.

He starts "Piper, I'm so sorry. That was a really stupid move I pulled back there."

I glare at him "I know but why did you do it? I'm not some prize to be won Jason, it's my decision to be with who I want and its obvious that I choose you."

He looks at me "really?"

I roll my eyes "well duh, Jason, your not only the person I love but your my best friend. I wouldn't give you up for anything. And definitely not to a blast from a past who is a womanizer."

He smiles "I love you and I'm sorry for being stupid. Will you forgive a stupid head like me?

I pretend to ponder "only if you promise to never do anything like that again."

He smiles "cross my heart and hope to die." He does the sign on his heart.

I smile "then you are forgiven and I can take care of myself you know."

He hugs me "I know you can. I'm just used to saving the girl, not the girl saving herself."

I kiss his cheek "well get used to it. I'm not the princess, I'm the knight."

After spending the remaining day with Jason. I go to the kitchen and cook dinner by myself since Grover got injured during today's fight. I get my plate and set it down by Jason's, but it gets pushed to the side and Paris takes my seat by Jason. I sigh and sit next to Paris since it's the only available seat. I dig in to my burger by taking a huge bite and stuffing fries inside my mouth at the same time. No one even gives me a second glance, they've all heard of my eating habits from Percy and Annabeth. While I'm eating I see Paris staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I ask him while chewing with my mouth open.

He wrinkles his nose, "that is highly disgusting. You are a lady so you should eat like one."

I shrug, whatever, I never acted like a "proper lady before" and aren't going to anytime soon.

He looks at my plate, "you shouldn't be eating this much either. It's not healthy for you and the portioning is way to big."

I stare at him "are you calling me fat?"

He shakes his head "you will be if you keep eating like that. You shouldn't slouch, you're a lady not a monkey. You shouldn't dress like that either." I look down at my tunic and trousers, with my worn out boots. What's wrong with how dress, it's comfortable and easy to train in.

Thalia cuts in "okay news flash, you shouldn't tell a girl what to do. Let Piper be Piper, okay. She's fine the way she is, and to hell with manners. We sure aint goina have a tea party when monsters attack us." Paris puts his hands up and I shake my head.

"Piper looks beautiful the way she is and I like a girl with an appetite," I smile at Jason.

"Well duh she's beautiful, she's the most beautiful woman in the world," Paris adds.

I sigh "you know what, I think I'm done for tonight." I get up and throw away my food; I take one glance back at the table and see all of my friends glaring at Paris. This is going to be one long trip.

**That's it for this chapter and I can't guarantee another chapter until the weekend. I had a burst of inspiration today so I came up with this. Please Review and tell me your honest opinions.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys expect another chapter after this, and something big is going to happen. Please review, i value your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns what Rick owns, which happens to be Percy and others.**

Chapter fourteen

It's been two days since Paris has been here and I am sick of him. He is always there by my side and won't leave me alone for one minute! Every time Jason and I spend time together, he always barges in and hangs around like a third wheel. Right when we're about to kiss to, he shows up. He always stares at me which I find creepy, I'm about to gouge his eyes out then he can see how pretty my nails are! He hasn't tried kissing me or flirting after that day, but he is just there being his annoying self.

I admit, the rumors about Paris being extremely handsome is true but personality is extremely lacking. So he is unattractive in my eyes, much to his despair. He is a selfish, arrogant, jerk who has no respect for woman! Just the other day he was telling tales on every women he spent with during his life and Elysium. It was his pathetic attempt to get me jealous according to Hazel, but instead it made me repulsed. I'm not the only one who shares this opinion; Thalia got so annoyed that she shoved his head in a bowl of oatmeal and wouldn't let him up until Nico calmed her down. It was hilarious for everyone except him.

Thanatos, the god of death, has been kidnapped according to Nico who has been told by Hades. So with death out of the way, the dead are escaping and no one can die. Meaning we cannot kill our enemies and they cannot kill us resulting in an never ending battle. The only thing we can do is issue a quest from the oracle from Camp Half-blood and save Thanatos. That is what Chiron told us through iris message, and we shall be arriving in camp in two days. Finally, I've been hearing so much of how great this camp is and I've been wanting to see it. Plus, I'm tired of being on this ship.

Things have been alright since the transformation. People still treat me the same as if it never even happened, which I'm grateful for. Though sometimes I can feel gazes lingering longer than they should but I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it. Travis and Katie have got together which I'm not surprised since he always pranks her to get her attention. After he accidentally took things to far, he let it slip that he loved her, and well a couple was born. I knew they both liked each other but they were to stubborn to admit it well at least Katie was. Travis was to shy too, I don't blame him though.

Percy and I are talking in his room about random stuff. Surprisingly, we went right back to our close brother sister relationship when I arrived on this ship. There was no awkwardness or anything, we talked and after a few hours it was like he never left. We caught up on things and we felt close again, which I'm glad for. I'm very protective of Percy, I took over our mother's responsibility and cared for him like a mother would do for her child. I was forced to grow up early and take over our mothers responsibilities. I cooked, cleaned, comforted, and taught him. I was the one who woke him up when he had nightmares and was the shoulder to cry on. I was the one who wiped away his tears when he remembered mom, I was the one who furthered his education through books. I became the mother and he the child, and sometimes the instinct just takes over.

I'm like that to the gang as well and Percy explained why I'm like that, much to my embarrassment. They don't mind especially since none of them have mothers and they welcome my motherly instinct with open arms. I try not to let the feeling overcome me though. Percy told me he's glad that I act like that, he says it reminds him memories of when we were kids, and that it reminded him mom. That of course made me cry and we had brother sister moment.

Percy is thinking about giving Annabeth a promise ring and he is nervous about it. Most people would think its to soon but to me I say it's about time. Those two immense true love and it would take a complete moron to not see how in love they are with each other. It doesn't matter how long you've known the person for, it matters how close you are to the person. Percy and Annabeth are joined by the hip and they know everything about each other. If mom was here she would just tell them to hurry up and elope. She would love Annabeth, and threaten Percy to take care of her or else. Mom is weird like that but we love her for it, I wish she was here.

I tell Percy my opinion and he hugs me, he plans on giving it to her when we reach camp half blood. I smile happily and wish him luck, I head to my room for a good night's rest.

**Not my favorite chapter, and its pretty short. The next chapter will be posted soon so guess what's going to happen if you want to. Review please.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

My eyes open to the bright purplish sky and rising sun, wait what? I glance around and see that I'm not on the Argo II, but on a open speed boat. What the hell? Why does this keep happening to me? My mouth has been duct-taped and my hands have been tied up along with my legs. I start squirming until a low chuckle stops me; footsteps approach me and I glare at the man. Of course it's Paris; I glare at him and he rips off the duct tape.

"What the hell did you do?" I growl and he smirks.

"Kidnapped you of course, it was quite easy actually. I couldn't stand that you were with blondie. After everyone went to sleep, I prepared a motor boat outside from the escape pods. It helped that Annabeth was sleeping with Percy; so after you went to sleep I knocked you out with bleach, tied you up, and then dragged you out to the boat."

I am going to kill him, I am going to slowly kill him. How dare he do this to me! I scowl at him, "his name is Jason and how many times do I need to tell you, I don't like you! In fact the word hate can't describe how strongly I feel about you negatively."

He shrugs "whatever and you will grow to love me eventually. Once we reach Greece we will be wedded, and start a family like we always talked about."

"Uh no, I refuse to be your wife and if you even think about touching me, you will lose your manhood…like you even have one," I smirk.

He grits his teeth "you will be my wife, and I will touch you whenever I please. You will love me and will give me what I want."

"Over my dead body, and you seem to be forgetting my family."

He snorts, "what about your useless family, though the women aren't so bad." Disgusting pervert.

I smile "you see they are demigods, and not just ordinary demigods. My brothers are: Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Nico DiAngelo son of Hades, Frank Zhang son of Mars, and Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus. My sisters are: Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, and Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. And my boyfriend, Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter."

"So?"

I smile even wider, "well Percy can control water, so after pinpointing our location he will make sure you swim with the sharks. Nico is the Ghost King, he will send you to Tarturus after ripping your soul to shreds. Frank is a shape shifter and he will maim you in the worst possible ways. Leo is a fire user and he will burn you alive. Annabeth will strategize a hundred different ways to kill you and her fighting equivalence is that to the war god. Hazel can conjure up metal from the ground so she will summon up a fifty pound block of whatever and crush you with it. And Thalia, oh Thalia, she is the most temperamental and violent of them all. She will tear you to shreds and strike you with lightning multiple times. Oh and my boyfriend Jason, he is the slayer of Krios, you know the titan? He will find you, and electrocute you multiple times then eventually kill you. You see my family is over protective of each other, you hurt one of us then you hurt all of us. "

He pales "I-it doesn't matter, by the time they find out you're missing… we will already be on land. Who says we need to go to Greece straight away? We will just go where there is land, get married and then move on."

I pray to all the gods out there that the gang will wake up and notice I'm missing. I don't plan to get married to this creep, even if we do reach land I'll run away and contact Percy. I'm just glad I have my dagger still strapped on my arm underneath the sleeve. When I go to sleep, I strap it to my arm just in case something happens to attack us at night. I just have to find a way to get to it since my hands are tied up.

The sun rises and I estimate that it's either seven or eight o clock by the position of the sun. I haven't talked to Paris since our last conversation and I refuse to. He comes in with a plate of poptarts and water, I have no idea where he got those.

"I got you breakfast, and I will feed you since you're a bit tied up there," I glare at him; gee how thoughtful of him.

He picks up the poptart and puts it to my mouth motioning for me to bite in to it. I turn my head and he sighs, "Piper you have to eat." I shake my head stubbornly and he forces the poptart in my mouth. He smirks and I glare at him while chewing; I spit it out in his face and he drops the tray.

"Why you stubborn headed spoilt brat! Why I out to…" He growls.

I glare at him, "speak for yourself your _highness_ more like a royal pain in the ass _princey_!"

He growls "you _woman_, need to be put in your place."

"I would like to see you try you _man_," I threaten.

He tries to backhand me but I intercept with my tied arms. I push his arm back and then swing at his jaw. He lunges at me but I coil my legs and aim for his stomach. He hits the floor, and before he can strike the waves start crashing and the sky darkens.

Paris wipes the blood from his jaw and looks at the sky, "how the heck did it get like this? It was clear and sunny a minute ago!" It starts raining and the waves start rocking the boat.

I smirk "that's my boyfriend and brother, and it seems like they found out about my abduction."

He pales and runs inside to get something; I remember my bands and I wonder…I clank my wrists together real hard. A large golden shield emerges, causing the ropes to rip. I yank my wrists apart and unsheathe my dagger. I cut the ropes from my legs, and Paris bursts through the door. He has a cover in his hands and he stares at me confused.

"How the hell did you get free?!" He shouts.

The waves start crashing harder and lightening starts striking the sea. A very bad storm is brewing; the waves crash against the boat causing Paris and I to fall. Paris gets up, and tries to cover the boat with a pathetic thin sheet. How the hell is that going to help? The boat starts to flood from the rain and waves, as if it couldn't get worst the engine dies. Lightening strikes near the boat, and I'm scared out of mind. It strikes again but misses the boat, I have a feeling we won't be lucky next time. As if Zeus was reading my mind, lightening strikes the middle of the boat causing it to rip apart.

I fall in the ocean and try to resurface the water. The worst part is that I don't know how to swim, so I'm just kicking and flailing my arms around. All I see is darkness, and by some miracle my head pops out of the water. I try to keep a float but I'm failing miserably; I can't even see with the rain and salt in my eyes. A large wave crashes over my head and I get dunked. I open my eyes and see absolutely nothing but blackness, the ocean is so empty when a storm brews. I try to surface up the water again but something hits my head hard so I fall into darkness.

**Well that's it for now and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Tell me what you think of the chapter, so review please. **


	17. Author's Note

**Hey guys, as much as I hate author's notes-even though I understand the need for them-i have to write this. So as you all know Paris is a jerk who basically almost caused his and Piper's death. But fear not! I will not let the heroine of this story die, i just hate tragedies. So I need you awesome people to review or PM me where you want Piper to wash aboard. **

**SEA OF MONSTERS:**

**Circe's Island**

**Sirens Island**

**Polyphemus' Island**

**So tell me where you want Piper to wash ashore at. As soon as you guys answer i'll type up a chapter. I have many plans for Piper but I need a location but I can't decide which one to choose from, so i'm letting you guys pick. Thank you! And sorry for not updating, this is probably the longest I haven't updated, yeah I really don't know but sorry. As soon as I have enough picks for the location i'll spruce up a chapter ASAP. I promise! **


End file.
